


Porque soy estúpido

by Elygweasley



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elygweasley/pseuds/Elygweasley
Summary: En la carrera vertiginosa hacia el estrellato, dos estrellas nacientes cruzan el horizonte para alcanzar la cúspide del firmamento, donde los reflectores están apuntando y donde los gritos y alabanzas son música para los oídos de quienes sueñan y anhelan el éxito y reconocimiento; es ahí donde dos almas se cruzan, se encuentra y se entrelazan sin poder evitarlo. Sin embargo, en un mundo donde todavía hay mucho para luchar y aceptar, puede que no estén preparados aún para lo que empiezan a sentir, ¿o sí?¿Podrán reconocer los sentimientos que afloran? Y sobre todo ¿los aceptaran?





	1. Preámbulo a lo inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una historia ficticia, tomando referencias de la serie de televisión para poder contar esta historia la cual no representa ni presenta, esencia ni realidad. Sin ánimo de perjuicio a los mencionados en esta, ni mucho menos, relata ni insinúa un hecho ni un supuesto.  
> Todo parecido entre lugares, situaciones y/o personajes con la vida realidad es total, simple y morbosa casualidad.

**Cuatro años antes**

_“Comenzaron las audiciones para la película más esperada del 2011 y que llevará a la pantalla grande el primer libro de la famosa saga juvenil Cazadores…”_

 

Matt iba caminando aprisa, distraído, por los pasillos de la productora mientras repasaba mentalmente su presentación en la audición a la que se había presentado. Él esperaba poder obtener el papel principal en la nueva adaptación al cine de una de las historias juveniles del momento. Metido en sus cavilaciones no se percató que alguien, igual de distraído, venía en sentido contrario; el tropiezo fue inevitable, ambos cayeron por la fuerza del golpe que produjo sus cuerpos al toparse entre sí.

Ambos quedaron en el suelo un poco aturdidos con las risas de fondo de los participantes a la audición que pasaban y que los habían visto chocar.

Matt fue el primero en reaccionar.

—Lo siento, creo que no era el único distraído —habló Matt sonando su voz risueña al ver con quien había tropezado al mismo tiempo que se alzaba del suelo.

—Sí, también lo siento, debí fijarme por dónde iba —respondió el joven actor sin mirarlo mientras se levantaba y con él una maleta de un asa que colgó en su hombro.

Ambos se alisaron la ropa y Matt fue quien estiró la mano para saludarlo; el otro actor, recibió el saludo sonriente.

—Soy Matthew, te he visto por televisión ¿vienes a la audición para la película juvenil? —se presentó dejando ver una amplia sonrisa al reconocer al joven que tenía delante.

—Soy Harry —respondió— Sí y voy algo tarde, aparte que iba aprisa y distraído —amplió la sonrisa haciendo que sus ojos rasgados se acentuaran en una línea curiosa.

Matt sonrió de medio lado.

—Yo estoy saliendo —fue lo único que añadió todavía sujetando la mano de Harry.

Se instaló entre ellos un silencio que los atrapó en una burbuja, cuando escucharon de pronto una carcajada de alguien que pasaba ajeno al extraño momento que ambos pasaron, los arrancaron de ese instante intenso que compartieron y como si hubieran sido reiniciados, se soltaron de las manos y se despidieron sin añadir nada más dejando en el aire una sonrisa entre nerviosa y confundida por parte de ambos.

Matt se quedó de pie en medio del lugar sonriendo mientras veía a aquel chico que iba desapareciendo entre la cantidad de personas que iban y venían por aquel pasadizo interminable lleno de futuros aspirantes a lograr obtener su tan ansiado momento en la pantalla grande.

 


	2. El Gran anuncio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PARTE I   
> EL COMIENZO Y DESPERTAR

**Mayo 2015**

_“…Quien se hará cargo de dar vida en la pantalla chica a Alexander “Alec” Lighwood,_

_el tímido y fuerte Cazador de Sombras, será el prometedor actor en ascenso Matthew…”_

Matt estaba corriendo por la avenida principal en Los Ángeles cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar.

No tenía tiempo para contestar, pero lo hizo al ver que era su novia. Necesitaba tomarse un respiro, su teléfono no había dejado de sonar. Le acababan de anunciar su participación en la nueva serie de televisión basada en unos libros famosos.

En un inicio, había postulado al papel protagónico como lo hizo para la versión cinematográfica hacía unos años atrás, pero no había conseguido el papel; sin embargo, esta vez, lo llamaron nuevamente para una nueva prueba para interpretar a otro papel. Esta vez lo había conseguido y era uno de los principales, para muchos, unos de los dos mejores personajes que tendría la serie.

Ahora con el anuncio ya hecho en los medios, sus redes sociales habían reventado, su móvil igual. De eso no hacía ni un par de horas y ya se estaba volviendo loco, no quería pensar en lo que sucedería cuando grabara el vídeo que le estaban solicitando para agradecer a los fans por el apoyo que todos estaban mostrando al saber que él sería Alec.

—Dime —respondió lo más cariñoso que pudo, pero su voz la escuchó tensa y agotada.

— ¡Sabes en lo que te has metido! —Su novia no sonaba molesta sino extrañamente entusiasmada.

—Claro, es una de las historias más queridas por millones de seguidores que tendrán sus ojos puestos en mi personaje, el cual es tan importante como es el principal, aunque no con el mismo peso protagónico —respiró profundo maldiciéndose así mismo por la brusquedad con la que lo dijo, no quería ser grosero, pero estaba con el tiempo limitado y debía cortar—. Sé que es un personaje importante —intentó modular su voz a una más suave, no tuvo mucho éxito—, complejo y muy querido así que, si la jodo, joderé toda la historia y me odiaran si destruyo a un personaje querido por muchos, gracias por recordármelo, sé en lo que me he metido —nuevamente estaba siendo brusco y algo sarcástico.

_«Solo necesito relajarme»,_ repitió en su mente algo desanimado, no le gustaba sentirse nervioso porque el filtro cerebro boca desaparecía.

—No es solo eso —contestó su novia tranquilamente sin prestar atención a su estado de ánimo—, he navegado por varios sitios en el Internet y leído sobre tu personaje. Te puedo decir que tu papel es ¡magnífico! Acabo de comprar todos los libros para leerlos, necesito saber más —hizo una pausa y preguntó— ¿Dónde estás?

—A punto de entrar al edificio principal y ver el contrato, después de eso tengo que grabar un vídeo corto para los seguidores del personaje y de la historia —respondió sintiéndose una mierda con su novia mientras mostraba su identificación al portero y le daba pase—. Disculpa si soné duro es que estoy con mil cosas y ahora necesito ambas manos ¿hablamos después?

— ¡Sí, no te preocupes! Me cuentas todo —Matt pudo escuchar el entusiasmo en la voz de su novia—. Te cuento rápido que me escribí en varios sitios y tu imagen está rodando por todos lados ¡ellas están encantadas! ¡Esto es toda una locura! ¿Ya viste tus redes sociales? ¡Están ardiendo! —concluyó su novia despidiéndose con un beso sonoro en el auricular que casi le revienta los tímpanos; igual sonrió, ella era una bomba nuclear cuando se refería a su trabajo, no tenía mejor fans que ella.

Matt respiró profundo y subió por el ascensor hasta el piso indicado, una vez ahí fue a la oficina de trámites legales para la reunión con el productor que por fortuna fue rápida y cordial. Gracias a su representante que tenía todo en orden, leyó, firmó y fue a otra área donde lo alistaron para el vídeo. Finalmente, le tomaron fotos para la publicidad y la web de la serie.

En un descanso de las medidas para el vestuario, Matt estaba sentado en un sillón cómodo revisando una revista que le habían alcanzado cuando vio a su agente entrar con la agenda en mano, hizo a un lado lo que tenía en las manos y se le quedó mirando.

—Dime ¿sabes algo de quién interpretará a Magnus?

—No, al parecer lo tienen en suspenso ¿Acaso estás preocupado por algo?

—No es eso, solo que para un personaje tan importante ya deberían haber dicho algo —dijo pensativo Matt.

—Sí, pero ya sabes que esta serie está trayendo mucho ruido y lo más seguro es que quieren llevar al límite a los seguidores ¿has visto cómo reaccionaron cuando se dio la noticia que eras tú serías quien interpretará a Alec? ¡Todas enloquecieron! —sin dejar que Matt diga nada siguió hablando—. Es notorio que lo están haciéndolo en beneficio de la producción al soltar poco a poco los nombres.

—Sí, es verdad.

—Por lo pronto, el resto del elenco viajará a la locación principal mañana. Tú lo harás en una semana, así que te da tiempo para concluir lo pendiente...

Matt casi no escuchó el resto de lo que su agente le dijo, únicamente tenía en mente la pregunta de ¿quién sería Magnus Bane?

_« ¿Por qué la espera? Bien pueden dejarlo en secreto y no esperar tanto»,_ caviló intrigado.

Sonrió al darse cuenta de que él también estaba ansioso como si fuera uno de los miles de seguidores de la serie. Él realmente quería saber quién sería el que se robaría el corazón de su personaje en la pantalla. Su agente seguía hablando, pero él ya no lo escuchaba.

_«Magnus Bane, el gran brujo que embrujará el corazón de Alec»,_ pensó sonriente, a la vez que una fuerte ansiedad creció en su interior sin saber muy bien la razón.

 

***********

Una semana después…

 

_“Hace unos minutos, al fin se ha dado a conocer el nombre de quien dará vida_

_al gran brujo de Brooklyn, Magnus Bane y será el grandioso bailarín y actor Harry…”_

 

Harry tenía problemas para concentrarse en la rutina que estaba practicando en el gimnasio al que siempre iba a ejercitarse. Observó un momento al gran espacio despejado que era el salón mientras sentía que el sudor bañaba su piel. En ese momento se encontraba solo, algo extraño ya que era la hora en el que siempre había gente en el lugar. Decidido a no dejarse inquietar, intentó concentrarse y despejar la mente y en el proceso calmar su ansiedad creciente sin sentido.

Esa semana había sido muy dura, muchas presentaciones a audiciones y ninguna respuesta, solo sabía de un papel interesante que, según su agente, era un hecho que se lo otorgaran, pero nada concreto aún. Cuando su móvil sonó por enésima vez él estuvo a punto de romper la maldita cosa. Aun así, respiró hondo cansado de escuchar que sonara tanto, dejó de entrenar, apagó la música y contestó la llamada, al fin de cuentas, estaba ya totalmente desconcentrado.

—Hola —respondió con la toalla en mano secando las gotas de sudor—, dime que me tienes algo —dijo al comprobar que era su agente.

—Te tengo algo —confirmó y después de lo que le pareció una espera larga en silencio, lo apresuró a que le diga algo

— ¡Habla! No te quedes callado.

—Tienes el papel en la nueva serie juvenil a la que aspiraste —le anunció su agente.

Harry se quedó en blanco. No estaba seguro a cual papel se refería y cuando iba a exigirle que sea claro, su agente habló con voz alegre.

—Es el papel de Magnus Bane, ese personaje al que postulaste hace unos años para la película. Ahora es tuyo y solicitan que vayas a hacer unas pruebas con quien será la pareja de tu personaje en la pantalla, entre otros asuntos rápidos. Ya estoy revisando el contrato y no hay ningún inconveniente.

Harry no lo podía creer.

— ¡Eso es grandioso! Sabes cómo quería ese papel de la película y fue duro no haberlo obtenido. Estoy asombrado y feliz… —soltó una gran risotada y un salto.

Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro.

—El anuncio se dio hace una hora y el productor ejecutivo me pide que hagas un vídeo rápido donde agradezcas a los seguidores por apoyar tu selección para interpretar ese papel y pide que asistas hoy a la productora —soltó una risa baja y Harry rió más fuerte—. Todos los seguidores de los libros se volvieron locos cuando se enteraron que eras tú el próximo Magnus Bane. También hay noticias sobre el corto para Internet y un par de papeles que solo falta algunos detalles finales antes que tengas que salir a Canadá.

Su móvil volvió a sonar como loco. Observó rápidamente y comprobó que tenía llamadas perdidas y notificaciones de sus redes sociales, comprendiendo que ésa era la razón del sonido que no lo dejaba concentrarse en el entrenamiento. Soltó una corta carcajada todavía sin poder creer que había obtenido el papel.

—Bien, deja que revise los mensajes y veo de grabar el vídeo y lo subo a mi red social.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos dentro de poco, tengo todo listo para que firmes el contrato. Hay mucho para hacer, la película que hiciste está en post producción y casi terminada. Igual quieren que veas algunas escenas y coordinar con la empresa que lo trasmitirá para programar las presentaciones y publicidad. Aunque eso lo veremos luego, ahora la prioridad es la serie.

Harry soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo. Ese papel había sido esquivo cuando postuló la primera vez, ahora que era suyo en una adaptación mucho más ambiciosa y que requería de mayor interpretación, estaba feliz así como aterrado.

Se despidió de su agente y al cortar la llamada soltó otra gran risotada  dando un par de pasos de baile a modo de festejo; sin embargo, no tenía mucho tiempo. Corrió a las duchas después de llamar a su novia de toda la vida y darle las buenas nuevas, necesitaba hacer mucho y casi no tenía tiempo para nada. Por fortuna el trayecto a las oficinas de la productora no le tomaría más de una hora tomando la autopista.

Se bañó rápido, alistó el vídeo y lo subió de inmediato al ver la gran locura que había sido el anuncio de su participación en la serie. Seguidores de su antigua serie estaban gritando felices, amigos saludándolo. Miró su reloj, él tenía el tiempo exacto para llegar a ver a la productora.

Al llegar a su auto se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta y un nombre llegó a su mente. Él se había olvidado de preguntar quién interpretaría a Alec en la serie, se encogió de hombro, pensando que seguro sería alguien perfecto para el papel.

_«Y así Magnus estaba a punto de conocer a Alec»,_ caviló con una sonrisa mientras entraba a su auto y lo encendía, la vibración le produjo un estremeciendo y le asombró que fuera de placer.

No sería su primer papel en que tuviera que besar a un hombre y sin embargo, una emoción extraña lo envolvió al intentar imaginar cómo sería esa persona que interpretaría al que se robaría el corazón del gran brujo de Brooklyn.


	3. El reencuentro

Harry iba un poco demorado, la congestión vehicular del centro hizo que no tuviera mayor opción que tomar una vía alterna la que le tomó más en tiempo llegar a su destino. Pasó por el portero de la cochera que le dio pasé al mostrar su identificación y estacionó donde le había indicado, cuando salió del auto prácticamente corrió hasta las oficinas de la producción.

En el camino se encontró con su agente que le dio los por menores de todo, finiquitó el contrato en una de las oficinas legales y pronto fue llevado hacia lo que sería unas tomas para la web y revisó las redes sociales donde pudo ver el gran impacto que su vídeo había tenido. Después, en otra habitación le tomaron medidas y una prueba rápida de maquillaje.

Un par de horas más tarde, estaba sentado disfrutando de una pausa, todavía faltaba coordinar varios detalles y estaba contento de volver a disfrutar el caótico y vertiginoso ambiente de pre-producción. Recibió unas breves indicaciones de una asistente que se retiró a hacer otras cosas. Sonrió porque se sentía bien tener las cámaras y los reflectores que aunque le estuvieran dando en la cara, lo disfrutaba.

Dio un pequeño salto cuando escuchó una voz que le resultó extrañamente familiar.

—Es bueno verte sin tener que chocar contra ti.

Harry necesitó parpadear un poco ante el brillo de los reflectores, lo malo era que solo veía una figura grande que se alzaba delante de él. Rápido se dio cuenta de que quien le sonreía y le extendía la mano era alguien que ya había visto antes.

Automáticamente, estrechó la mano que le daban.

—Nos conocimos en la audición de la película —confirmó sonriente y extrañamente agitado.

—Sí, fue obvio que ninguno obtuvo el papel al que postulaba, pero ahora es distinto —la nota de picardía en su tono de voz no la pudo dejar pasar por alto. Algo le decía que estaba frente a alguien que sería capaz de hacerle pasar más de un apuro.

—Bueno ahora yo obtuve el papel del brujo y tú…

—Alec, el chico que tu brujo enamorará —respondió tranquilamente mientras se sentaba en una silla al lado de él y sonreía de medio lado.

Recordaba esa sonrisa, una que por algún tiempo le venía a la mente sin razón aparente algunas pocas veces desde que lo había conocido, pero así como la recordaba, pronto la olvidaba. Sonrió sin tomar en cuenta la agitación que sintió. Ver esos ojos grandes y marrones que brillaban con picardía lo hizo pensar por un momento que si fuera una chica, ya estuviera deslumbrado.

Harry por un momento se quedó en silencio, no sabía bien que decir o que hacer; necesitando hacer algo para no sentirse tonto vio hacia cualquier lado menos al chico que tenía al lado. En ese momento, se maldijo por no revisar quienes iban a hacer sus compañeros de trabajo, había estado tan metido en lo referente a su papel que había olvidado preguntar por el resto del elenco.

¿Podía ser tan descuidado? Estaba seguro que se vería un tonto si a estas alturas preguntaba algo, necesitaba tener la lista del reparto para no pasar vergüenzas. 

—Te vi en esa película que hiciste… —comenzó a hablarle el chico y sin darse cuenta, ambos comenzaron a entablar una tranquila conversación.

Sin presiones ni incomodidades Harry notó que era fácil entablar una conversación con el chico que deslumbraba con su sola presencia. Riendo por momentos y por otros sólo se quedaban mirándose como si buscaran que decir o que hacer a continuación, eso se sentía algo extraño, gracioso, pero extraño.

—Harry, Matthew; me alegra que todo vaya bien con los preparativos, tengo algunos detalles más para cubrir con ustedes —dijo el productor general cuando se les acercó sacándolos de uno de esos silencios extraños que compartían.

« ¡Entonces eres Matthew! »

Harry sonrió, él realmente lo conocía solo que no recordaba su nombre y por fortuna ambos habían congeniado, aunque todavía se sentía un poco nervioso, todo lo contrario de lo que aparentaba su pareja de actuación, él se veía realmente relajado.

—Me han dicho que debo probarme los tatuajes y luego algo de la ropa que tienen preparado para ver los ajustes que tengan que hacerles. La prueba de cámara es lo siguiente en la lista —Matthew habló sonriente.

—Runas… —puntualizó Harry. Matthew y el productor sonrieron—hay que familiarizarnos con los términos para los fans —aseguró con una sonrisa para que no pensaran que era un presumido.

—Es cierto, son runas no tatuajes —respondió Matthew con una enorme sonrisa—. No debo olvidar eso, no quiero que hagan leña conmigo.

Matthew rió abiertamente y Harry pudo ver que en los lados de los ojos se le formaban pequeñas arrugas y su boca ampliada por la sonrisa dejaba ver unos perfectos y blancos dientes. Sin añadir nada más se fue a seguir con el itinerario mientras Harry lo seguía con la mirada cuando el productor comenzaba a darle unos datos.

Tenía fija la vista en Matthew cuando él se quitaba la parte de arriba de la ropa y dejaba que la chica, quien sonreía demasiado, colocara los tatuajes provisionales de las runas sobre el torso desnudo y bien marcado.

—Harry… —escuchó que el productor le habló. Estaba asombrado de sí mismo por su falta de atención a una persona tan importante, menos mal que éste solo sonrió—. Te decía que quiero que te prueben algo de maquillaje, sé que lo hicieron, pero acabo de pedir otro estilo, después necesito hacerte tomas extras juntos con Matthew para la producción interna.

Apenado, pero mostrando una sonrisa aceptó. Sin decir nada más fue al otro extremo de donde estaba Matthew y se sentó dejando que la maquillista comenzara nuevamente a trabajar en él.

 

********

Matt no pudo evitar observar a Harry mientras lo maquillaban. Le gustó hablar con él y se habían divertido en el poco momento que compartieron charlando. No pudo evitar morderse los labios en un intento de evitar sonreír, podía jurar que Harry se veía algo nervioso.

Era curioso que ellos ahora formen parte del mismo proyecto que antes habían postulado y con suerte, está no sería la única temporada que lo hicieran juntos. Eso lo entusiasmó bastante.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron él no pudo evitar sonreír y por alguna razón cuando Harry le devolvió la sonrisa necesitó mirar a otro lado mientras inconscientemente lamía sus labios, por un momento sintió que necesitaba un vaso con agua, tenía sed. Al volver a mirarlo, Harry estaba sonriente mirándose al espejo pequeño que tenía en la mano.

_«Maldición, ese maquillaje le queda estupendo»_

 

*******

El día pasó muy rápido y ya era casi medianoche cuando terminaron. Estaba feliz de que todo salió muy bien y en especial que todos dijeron que él y Harry hicieron buena combinación, eso les había arrancado a ambos risas y muchas bromas. Le encantaba que él le siguiera la corriente aunque había momentos en que se veía cohibido y hasta nervioso, pero rápidamente intentaba ocultarlo con más bromas.

Eso era genial.

Harry era todo un profesional y en el tiempo que compartieron con el equipo de producción aportó mucho y entre ambos congeniaron en muchas ideas. También había logrado que hiciera algunos pasos de baile y le fascinó lo rápido que había accedido a su petición y como parecía moverse sobre el aire.

Era impactante ver la seductora forma felina cómo se movía. A él le gustaban los animales, sí. Usualmente cuando alguien llamaba su atención era porque encontraba alguna similitud, movimientos o actitud de algún animal en especial. Harry realmente tenía movimientos felinos que seducían a quiénes lo observaran.

Si bien lo había visto por televisión, ver sus movimientos con sus propios ojos era embriagador y hechizante. Su agilidad lo había hecho estremecer al punto de querer pedirle que no se detenga, deseaba que siguiera bailando para siempre, obvio que no se lo pidió. Solo disfrutó con una secreta y morbosa fascinación de aquella demostración de sensual talento.

Matt caminaba por los pasillos de la productora como si estuviera en un trance, se subió al ascensor y al encontrarse en la entrada del edificio respiró profundo, se sentía agotado y solo quería una ducha y su cama. Se detuvo cuando vio a Harry de espalda a él con el móvil en la oreja hablando bajo.

Se acercó un poco, no para escuchar, pero sí para tomarlo por sorpresa, como si un interruptor se encendiera, se sintió juguetón y más con alguien que le había caído tan bien.

—Bueno, hablamos mañana, adiós. —escuchó que decía al colgar mientras caminaba hacia la puerta que conducía a los estacionamientos, cuando iba a darle alcance, Harry volteó bruscamente para regresar por dónde él había caminado.

El choque fue brusco contra su pecho, Matt, necesitó sujetarlo de los brazos para evitar que se cayera de culo. Sonrió cuando escuchó que maldijo y de inmediato frunció el ceño, pero sonrió al ver que era él quien lo sostenía. Observó cómo sus ojos rasgados se hacían una línea fina, su boca abierta en una sincera y abierta risa dejaba ver que lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—Debemos dejar de chocarnos de esa manera, Harry —no pudo evitar que su tono sonara una octava más baja haciendo que su voz ya grave se escuchara todavía más ronca.

—Debes soltarme o pensarán que estamos ensayando para nuestros papeles, aunque debería ser yo el que te sujete —respondió mordaz y eso le encantó. Harry estaba entre serio y atrevido, pero en sus ojos danzaba la alegría del momento.

Matt iba a responder que sería él quien siempre lo sujetaría, pero una voz los hizo voltear a la vez.

—Chicos, necesito que nadie los vea juntos —dijo el productor sonriente, mientras Matt soltaba a Harry—, es mejor que los fans se vuelvan locos por la ansiedad de verlos juntos.

— ¿Ansiedad? —ambos dijeron coordinados y se rieron de ello.

—Así es, ya verán cómo se pondrán cuando, antes del estreno, iremos soltando algunas imágenes de ustedes, les aseguro que arderán los sitios.

— ¿No exagera? —no pudo evitar preguntar algo extrañado Harry. Matt miró interrogante al productor y este únicamente sonrió.

—No, no lo hago —respondió con voz segura y una amplia sonrisa—. También quiero que tú, Matthew, salgas siempre serio en todas las tomas extras y fotos en la que salgas, incluyendo las imágenes para la promoción de la serie. Tú Harry, saldrás enigmático y muy misterioso, así cómo es tu personaje —les dijo con un tono que Matt no pudo definir.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntaron al unísono Matt y Harry, ambos se miraron y sonrieron nuevamente ante su reacción.

—Precisamente por eso —dijo sonriente el productor y Matt frunció el ceño porque no le comprendía a qué se refería—. Ustedes dos —añadió—, hacen muy buena química. Cuando estés caracterizando a Alec, aparecerás siempre serio hasta que conozca a Magnus en la serie. Deseo ver a los seguidores inquietarse, hacer mil preguntas, teorías y suposiciones, pero sobre todo, mi intención es que vean la evolución de la relación poco a poco. Así verán como ustedes van adentrándose uno con el otro y eso no será nada difícil de lograr.

Dicho esto, el productor, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Matt no entendía muy bien su razón y por la expresión de Harry, él tampoco entendía, por eso necesitó preguntar el porqué.

— ¡Esperé! ¿Por qué todo esto?

El productor se detuvo justo en la puerta y volteó a mirarlos.

—Todo esto es porque ustedes dos van a tener un montón de reflectores delante desde el primer momento y por lo visto, ya de por sí, sacan chispa y no quiero que eso se desperdicie.

Sin añadir nada más salió del edificio dejando a los dos actores parados con una gran interrogante sobre ellos. Matt miró a Harry que aún tenía la mirada en la puerta y sonrió, tal vez, sería divertido jugar a seducir y ser seducido. Eso era algo que no le molestaba en absoluto y más si tenía a un diestro y felino bailarín para jugar.

_« ¿Quién sería el gato y quien el ratón? »_

Matt sonrió al pensar en eso.

—Mañana debemos tomar el vuelo a Canadá, nos vemos en el aeropuerto. Te separaré un asiento a mi lado —soltó Matt haciendo que Harry lo vea algo sorprendido. Casi al instante, una expresión extraña cruzó por su rostro la que cambió rápidamente y le sonrió.

—No me iré en ese vuelo. Tengo cosas pendientes e iré unos días después. Mis escenas se filmarán aparte y ya después nos pondremos al día con el resto de ustedes.

Matt por alguna razón se sentía decepcionado de no compartir el viaje con él, pero imaginaba que eso era mejor, al fin de cuentas no podían verlos juntos.

Con un nuevo apretón de manos se despidieron y Matt salió primero del edificio. A esa hora no había nadie en la calle. Su taxi lo esperaba y antes de subirse no pudo evitar quedarse parado mirando hacia la salida del estacionamiento del edificio, el chofer le preguntó si iba a subir, pero Matt seguía a la espera.

Cuando pensó que no lo vería, vio el coche que Harry iba conduciendo. Antes de seguir su camino se detuvo por un instante y le alzó la mano en señal de despedida junto a una sonrisa. Matt rió y terminó de entrar al taxi para irse al hotel y preparar su viaje, mientras Harry se perdía de vista.

Se subió al taxi y ya en camino, en su mente comenzó a repasar todo lo que tenía pendiente. Él iba a luchar por lograr lo que tanto anhelaba, el éxito y reconocimiento por su trabajo. Aunque en el fondo sabía que algo más faltaba y no estaba seguro qué era.

Una nueva etapa comenzaba y él estaba preparado para afrontarlo.


	4. Inicio de grabaciones

Días de entrenamiento ocuparon varias horas de su día debido a que Matt recién se unía al elenco en la locación y tenía que aprender los movimientos que usaban para las batallas. Los ensayos y lectura de los guiones lo mantuvieron también agotado. Él había hecho una buena conexión con todo el elenco en muy poco tiempo y en especial con Dominic quien interpretaba al personaje que había intentado interpretar en un inicio.

Matt tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido por la fuerte actividad que tuvo ese día, el trabajo había sido agotador, pero le gustaba y agradecía toda la preparación previa que tenían antes de filmar las escenas.

Ese día en particular fue agotador y al fin pudo llegar al apartamento donde estaba alojándose en un edificio alquilado especialmente para el elenco. El sitio era tranquilo con un grupo de edificios que estaban destinados a la producción y el elenco. Agotado, llegó a su lugar y al entrar encontró un par de maletas que no habían estado ahí cuando salió por la mañana. Sonriente, se dio cuenta de que su novia había llegado y seguro estaba esperándolo en la cama.

Caminó hacia su habitación y efectivamente ella estaba en la cama, pero no esperándolo con una ropa sugestiva ni mucho menos desnuda, sino que estaba con su pijama habitual sencillo de dos piezas absorta en la lectura que tenía entre las manos.

Apoyado en el marco de la puerta abierta la vio leer uno de los libros de la serie que estaba filmando. Necesitó aclararse fuerte la garganta para hacerse notar, ella alzó la mirada y mostró sus enormes ojos agrandados un poco más por las lentes que tenía puesto. Se los sacó y le sonrió.

—Hola, llegué en la tarde. Me dijeron que estabas muy ocupado así que prefería instalarme y terminar de leer —respondió mientras se hacía a un lado para que él se sentara en la cama junto a ella— ¿Qué tal estuvo el día?

—Duro, pero nada que un buen baño y las atenciones de mi novia no puedan solucionar —respondió sonriente a lo que su novia le alzó las cejas en una invitación juguetona.

Sin decir nada más, Matt se levantó y se quitó la ropa dejándola regada en su camino hacia la ducha sin importarle el desorden que estaba ocasionando; una vez desnudo, se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y miró sobre su hombro a su novia que se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos. Él  sonrió mientras dejaba que observara su culo a su antojo.

—Me ayudas con la espalda —no era una pregunta ni una invitación.

Ella no perdió el tiempo, dejó el libro a un lado olvidado y saltó de la cama mientras se quitaba la ropa y entraba a la ducha detrás de Matt. Risas y gemidos pronto se escucharon por toda la habitación.

 

************

Harry había llegado a medianoche al edificio donde le habían indicado que se quedaría, era uno de los bloques a los que pertenecían al elenco. Rápidamente se dirigió al apartamento que le asignaron y entró dejando a un lado sus maletas. Caminó con pasos pesados hasta la habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, estaba muy cansado y solo deseaba dormir.

A su mente llegó que uno de los libros de la serie estaba en su maleta de mano, no había terminado de leer, pero tenía una idea clara de cómo era ese personaje. Los primeros guiones de la serie estaban también en la misma maleta, los había revisado y llamó su atención que no compartiera ninguna escena con Matt. Respiró profundo y sonrió, todo le encantaba demasiado, se sentía perfecto para el papel y deseaba ya demostrarlo.

_«Alec, la pareja de mi personaje»_

Rió ante ese pensamiento.

Alec era un personaje maravilloso y ansiaba poder ver la interpretación de Matthew.

Era gracioso como Matt y Alec eran opuestos y ya deseaba ver el cambio de su compañero, eso lo tenía intrigado y entusiasmado a la vez. Con una nueva respiración profunda, se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la ducha, necesitaba dormir un poco pero sabía que no lo haría hasta que no se refrescara. Al día siguiente comenzaba su trabajo desde muy temprano y tener ojeras no estaba en su lista de prioridades.


	5. Paso a paso

Al día siguiente, Harry, desde muy temprano estuvo en vestuario y maquillaje dejando que las chicas se hicieran cargo de la caracterización. Él quedó gratamente sorprendido ante la calidad de la ropa que usaría, era maravillosa y de muy buena calidad y eso le gustaba.

—Harry, es hora de ir a la locación de la discoteca,  te están esperando —el asistente de producción le informó. Él alcanzó a asentir y salir raudo a ese lugar.

Ya caracterizado, se encontró en medio de un centenar de personas que se movían al ritmo de una música amortiguada, se detuvo a escuchar al director encargado quien le daba indicaciones sobre la escena y así pasaron gran parte del día entre filmando y tomándole fotos.

Estaba emocionado al máximo. Había buena música y un excelente ambiente, su piel vibraba, deseaba moverse al ritmo de la música, pero no podía. Su personaje no era bailarín, sin embargo, necesitaba hacerlo; así que en el descanso, salió a uno de los pasadizos en busca de aire.

Ahí se encontró con el encargado de las redes sociales de la serie que estaba rondando por el set y al verlo comenzó a hacerle bromas sobre cómo estaba en una discoteca y no estaba bailando. Harry aprovechó la oportunidad y decidió regalarle unos pasos y así poder relajarse.

Bailó por un rato y al detenerse varios lo aplaudieron, él reía y mientras hacía reverencias pudo ver a lo lejos que Matthew sonriente mirándolo. Justo en el momento que sus miradas se cruzaron no pudo evitar sonreír y alzó la mano para saludarlo, él respondió igual. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió al lugar donde estaba Matt, pero no pudo dar más de dos pasos cuando alguien lo tomó del brazo, al voltear para ver quien lo detenía, maldijo interiormente al ver que era el asistente del productor.

—Harry, el fotógrafo te está buscando, hay unas imágenes que faltan hacerte y terminar con algunas escenas con ese vestuario —le informó con una tablilla en la mano haciendo anotaciones mientras le hablaba.

—De acuerdo —volvió a mirar y comprobó que Matthew ya se había ido.

Frunció el ceño mientras que intentaba encontrarlo entre la gente. Algo le incomodaba y no sabía que era; tal vez, no haber podido hablar con Matthew le molestó más de lo que pensaba ya que desapareció sin acercarse, pero lo más seguro era que estaba tan ocupado como él.

Sin darle otro pensamiento, salió a seguir con su trabajo.

 

**************

Matt estaba en ese momento caminando entre las locaciones repasando en su memoria los pasos que le había visto hacer a Harry y no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en que le gustaba ver como él se movía.

Acababa de terminar de filmar una escena cuando escuchó a uno de los asistentes decirle a otro que Harry ya estaba filmando las escenas de la discoteca. Él hablaba entusiasmado comentando lo muy bien que Harry se veía en su atuendo del brujo y que bailaba excelente. Matt pudo verlo con el vestuario de Magnus; sin embargo, quería verlo interpretar al brujo. Más aún, deseaba verlo nuevamente bailar con ese vestuario. Por eso, sin pensarlo, corrió rogando poder alcanzar a verlo en pleno desempeño de talento.

La sorpresa que se llevó cuando llegó y pudo apreciar a Harry cruzaba bromas con la gente encargada de las redes sociales  mientras comenzaba un nuevo baile a pedido de los que lo estaban mirando. Si bien no había música de fondo, al parecer apagaron la que sonaba en la locación de la discoteca, aun así, Harry seguía un ritmo inexistente, era si su propio cuerpo emitiera una melodía que hechizaba porque no se podía escuchar sino más bien sentir. Era asombroso ver como seguía el ritmo de una canción imaginaria, pero claramente sensual y embriagadora por la manera en el que su cuerpo comenzó a ondearse de una forma que sólo podía catalogarla como magnetismo animal.

Y esas caderas realmente estaban contando toda una historia erótica.

Sus movimientos ágiles, sus caderas contorneando el aire con precisión, lento, agónico. Sus piernas largas e interminables, muy a pesar de ser más bajo que él, se movían libres al igual que sus brazos. Pero fue la expresión en su rostro de profundo éxtasis que vio en el rostro de Harry que lo hizo jadear en busca de oxígeno y un delicioso hormigueo recorrió todo su cuerpo haciendo que se estremeciera de placer.

Harry era asombroso moviéndose.

Se sorprendió cuando él miró directamente hacia él al terminar con su danza, era como si supiera que lo observaba, quizás fue su idea. Matt estaba un poco alejado, sabía que no debían ser vistos juntos, pero no pudo evitar ir a verlo bailar. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron no pudo evitar sonreír y saludarlo, Harry hizo lo mismo en respuesta y para cuando se dio cuenta de que se movían para darle el encuentro, apareció una asistente que lo abordó rompiendo el contacto visual que mantenían.

Matt se detuvo de inmediato y notó que él también había comenzado a caminar al encuentro de Harry. El momento se había roto cuando fueron interrumpidos.

Tomándolo como una señal divina, dejó a Harry tranquilo, se dio media vuelta y se alejó de ese lugar decidido a no tentar la suerte ni a que alguien les tomen algunas imágenes a ambos estando juntos y todo se vaya al tacho. Las seguidoras estaban enloquecidas intentando obtener alguna foto de ellos juntos, así que dejó que él siguiera con sus escenas ya que estaba un poco retrasado en filmarlas.

 _«Encontraré el momento oportuno para que podamos conversar»_ sentenció con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba del bailarín.


	6. Una imagen vale más que mil palabras

Los días pasaban casi sin notarlo, el trabajo y la preparación era arduo y eso dejaba pocos momentos para relajarse. Todos trabajaban duro entrenando hasta el cansancio y en las noches, cuando no tocaba filmar en exteriores que usualmente duraba gran parte de la madrugada, en esas ocasiones podían relajarse un poco más al día siguiente. A pesar de todo el trajín, se había conseguido un ambiente de camaradería y amistad entre todos que las bromas y juegos era común y hasta esperado.

Ese día en específico, era una locura. Entre las fotos para los seguidores y las filmaciones programadas, el elenco, casi no tenían tiempo para nada; Matt, igual que todos, solo quería darse un respiro. Esa mañana había visto a su novia antes que se fuera rumbo al aeropuerto. Ella debía volver para cumplir varias presentaciones programadas, como modelo profesional los eventos que debía cumplir era la orden de su agenda.

Y por fin esa noche, tenía tiempo para él solo, así que estaba disfrutando de la noche en el estacionamiento de remolques que la producción daba a cada actor. Sentado en las escalinatas en uno de esos remolques-camerinos, Matt, disfrutaba tranquilo leyendo sus líneas e intentando practicarlas mentalmente cuando sintió que alguien lo miraba, al alzar la vista, sonrió.

—Hola, Harry.

—Hola, Matthew ¿cómo vas?

—Muy bien —respondió, pero no pudo evitar sentir raro, él quería que le dijera Matt, sin embargo, no dijo nada.

Ambos miraron a todos lados revisando los alrededores; al no ver a nadie cerca, ambos sonrieron, se metieron al remolque de Matt prácticamente corriendo y soltaron una risa fuerte cuando estuvieron metidos dentro ocultándose de la vista de todos.

—Estamos locos —Harry sentenció en una pausa de la risotada que había soltado al entrar, mientras se tomaba con una mano el estómago.

La risa de Harry era contagiosa y lo hacía sentirse ligero y a gusto en su compañía. Era una lástima que compartieran junto solo cuando estaban con el resto de personas y no a solas, hasta ahora. Ambos se sentaron en el asiento largo que estaba a un lado y comenzaron a hablar de todo un poco. La plática básicamente se centraba en cómo les había ido en sus filmaciones individuales y en lo que esperaban obtener para sus propios personajes. La conversación fue cómoda, amena y divertida que el tiempo se les pasó casi inadvertidamente.

A Matt le parecían que eran dos viejos amigos que estaban disfrutando de un momento tranquilo, riendo casi siempre, poniéndose serios pocas veces. Matt por alguna razón no podía evitar observar a su compañero y amigo de reparto intensamente, él estaba dándose cuenta de eso y si tuviera que apostar, diría que Harry lo notaba, solo que al parecer no le importaba.

Lamentablemente era muy tarde y necesitaban descansar para todo lo que tenían programado para el día siguiente.

—… por eso, ya deberíamos descansar… —se asombró que estaba perdido observándolo que no escuchó lo que le dijo. Lo que sí notó en las últimas palabras era que  la voz de Harry tenía un tono extraño.

Él no quería que la noche acabara, pero no había paso atrás, realmente era tarde.

—Descansar, está sobrevalorado —respondió a modo de salvar cualquier error o respuesta que hubiera necesitado dar. No pudo evitar lamerse los labios cuando vio que Harry le sonrió en respuesta.

De pronto tenía mucha sed y no sabía exactamente porqué.

Matt odiaba que el productor sea estricto con su demanda de “no ser vistos juntos más de lo estrictamente necesario”. Incluso llegaba al colmo de que cuando comenzaban a interactuar y había personas ajenas a la producción, alguien llegaba y los separaban sin mediar palabra alguna. Eso a Matt lo tenía nervioso y un poco estresado.

Cuando habló Harry, Matt, no pudo evitar sentir un hincón en el estómago.

—Bueno, debo irme —Harry dejó de lado la botella con soda casi vacía que le había ofrecido y se estiró como un felino. Indudablemente tenía mucha sed, sus labios los sentía secos—. Espero que pueda salir sin que nadie me vea o estaremos en un gran aprieto.

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo Matt dándose cuenta de que se quedó nuevamente mirándolo mientras su mente desvariaba—, estaríamos en un gran aprieto si un fotógrafo te descubre saliendo de mi remolque a escondidas a estas horas tan tarde —ambos se miraron serios y rompieron en risas casi al instante—. De acuerdo, basta ya, necesito estar serio para mañana —añadió con poco éxito de contener la gran sonrisa que mostraba.

— ¿Mañana? Pero mañana tenemos el día más tranquilo ¿o me equivoco? —preguntó Harry. Él se veía maravillosamente confuso.

No quiso ahondar en la idea que le parecía que se veía maravilloso.

— ¿Tranquilo? Lo dudo, mañana serán las fotos promocionales y con la norma de “no ser vistos juntos” te aseguro que será más tenso nuestro día —habló tratando de imitar el tono de voz del productor haciendo muecas como si intentara imitar sus modos. Harry se destornillaba de la risa. Matt no pudo evitar sonreír y añadió—: tienes que ser enigmático y misterioso para mí y yo debo ser distante e inalcanzable para ti—al final le dio un toque de falso dramatismo.

— ¿Para nosotros o para nuestros personajes? —Harry, aun riendo y a la vez con algo de intriga en su pregunta y su expresión. Ese gesto fue gracioso y Matt no pudo evitar reír.

—Para ambos —respondió sinceramente y ambos soltaron otra gran carcajada.

A Matt le gustaba lo fácil y cómodo que se sentía al lado de Harry.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana y veremos que nos tienen preparado.

Al irse apagando las risas, se quedaron en un silencio cómodo, claramente ninguno tenía la intensión de moverse ni de concluir la velada. Ese momento de pausa, ayudó a que cada uno, al parecer, pudiera reflexionar sobre algún punto en especial.

Para Matt, meditó que debería terminar el secretismo sobre ellos y dejar que mostraran sus caras juntas, sin embargo, el productor no daba marcha atrás y ni siquiera dejaba que en las cenas les tomaran fotos a ambos. Cuando almorzaba todo el elenco, uno de ellos debía esconderse si es que había alguna foto, eso era algo cansado. Desgraciadamente no tenían otra opción que acatar las decisiones ya que contra todo pronóstico, eso había sido una buena decisión, los seguidores se estaban volviendo locos, ya querían verlos juntos y eso solo acrecentaba la expectativa en la serie.

Era asombroso que no fuera incómodo el silencio que compartieron sino que era relajante; sin embargo, era obvio, debían despedirse. Es así que como si estuvieran sincronizados, se levantaron del sillón, caminaron lento hacia la puerta y una vez que Harry la abrió, ellos se despidieron con una sonrisa.

Matt lo vio caminando rápidamente rumbo al edificio donde estaba su vivienda.

Él se quedó en la puerta del remolque apoyado en el marco mirando adonde su amigo se había ido y se lamentó no decirle que vaya a su apartamento para tomar unas sodas más y hablar un poco más. Total, mañana su día empezaba al medio día. Quería que se vieran esa misma noche o tal vez al día siguiente.

Comenzó a planificar como podrían verse al día siguiente, bien podía decirle que repasaran en privado sus diálogos. Ya les habían dado los libretos con las escenas donde por fin sus personajes se conocían y en la conversación de un momento atrás, se habían reído con todo lo que en esas escenas venían.

 _« ¡Oh! Las fans estarán dichosas»,_ pensó Matt con una amplia sonrisa al imaginarse cómo reaccionarían las amantes de esa pareja después de ver ese episodio.

—Quien a solas se ríe…

Escuchó una voz ronca y fuerte a un lado. Matt volteó rápidamente para ver era el que le hablaba y vio parado casi frente a él, a uno de los actores lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro.

—Isaiah ¡vaya susto! Ponte un cascabel en el cuello —resopló Matt, no lo había escuchado acercarse y odió que lo pillara en su momento de ensoñación; aunque en su rostro no denotaba sorpresa, por dentro sintió como si se fragmentara por la impresión de haber sido sorprendido.

Su amigo sólo sonrió.

—Sé que el productor no quiere que ustedes dos anden juntos, pero eso no significa que no puedan verse ni hablarse cuando los reflectores no estén apuntando —dijo con una sonrisa de mierda— ¿Por qué estaban escondidos? —preguntó con un tono que denotaba picardía, también pudo notar la cuota de humor en su voz.

 _«Mierda, tiene razón»_ reflexionó.

—Estamos ocultando nuestro romance floreciente, compréndenos —respondió haciendo una entonación extravagante acompañando sus palabras con unos ademanes como si recitara a Shakespeare.

Sus palabras salieron fáciles, sin tapujos; su amigo no tuvo otra opción que soltar una gran carcajada. Cuando controló su reacción, con dos dedos señaló sus ojos para luego señaló hacia él al igual como lo hacía su personaje en la serie; sin añadir ni decir nada más, se fue con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Matt sonrió ampliamente.

 _«Romance floreciente… amistad floreciente»_ meditó alegre al cerrar su remolque y caminaba hacia su edificio para poder descansar un poco.

 

*************

Al día siguiente, Harry estaba sentado frente al espejo dejando que lo terminaran de maquillar cuando una de las asistentes entró llevando una nota de papel que dejó en su mano, sin decir nada y sin darle una segunda mirada salió rauda por la puerta. Harry extrañado no leyó la nota al instante, algo le dijo que no lo hiciera guardándose la nota en el bolsillo.

— ¿Novedades? —escuchó a la chica que lo maquillaba que le preguntaba.

—No, es algo que pedí que luego lo veré con calma —mintió sin saber el por qué lo hacía.

Su mente daba vuelta y vueltas intentando saber qué decía la nota que llevaba en uno de sus bolsillos. Se estaba volviendo loco intentando saber algo sobre el mensaje. No pudo evitar sentir que algo revoloteaba en su pecho, una agitación rara que la atribuyó a la sensación de misterio, eso le gustó.

La maquillista en varias ocasiones necesitó decirle que estuviera tranquilo dándose  cuenta de que estaba moviendo las piernas y las manos constantemente, se disculpó y dejó que la chica terminara su trabajo en calma.

Con extrema tranquilidad, fue a vestirse y terminar con algunos detalles, intentando ocultar la ansiedad que lo estaba carcomiendo. Una vez caracterizado de su personaje, salió rumbo al salón que servía de centro de reuniones o como ellos lo llamaban “el bar” donde toda la producción se relajaba entre los descansos.

En el camino sacó el pedazo de papel y lo leyó rápidamente primero sin entender bien lo que decía hasta que en la segunda lectura, comprendió perfectamente quien le había enviado esa nota. Estaba sonriendo sin saber exactamente por qué cuando escuchó que lo llamaban.

— ¡Harry! —El aludido se detuvo de improviso y pudo ver a Matt que se le acercaba —me dijeron que te diera el encuentro aquí.

— ¿Cómo hiciste para que esa asistente me entregara este papel sin decir nada? —preguntó curioso. Matt únicamente le sonrió de lado y después se puso algo serio.

—Sabes que me caes muy bien y sé que también te caigo de la misma manera y como no nos dejan conversar libremente, pensé en pedirle un favor a esa asistente —Matt volvió a sonreír y Harry sintió otra vez esa sensación rara—. Como nos llevamos se verá reflejado en nuestras escenas y en la forma como interactúen nuestros personajes. Así que no vi nada de malo en enviarte esa nota para encontrarnos y poder repasar nuestros diálogos.

Harry sonrió, era obvio que ellos se llevaban bien, pero dentro de él no pudo evitar sentir algo especial y el estremecimiento ligero que lo recorrió lo tomó por sorpresa, necesitó respirar con calma para calmarse un poco. Era normal entablar amistad con sus compañeros de reparto, ya lo había hecho, pero en esta ocasión era distinto y hasta placentero saber que ambos podían ser amigos, muy amigos.

 _« ¿Qué tenía de especial esta amistad que lo hacía sentirse... extraño?»_ su mente se preguntaba.

Miró a Matt detenidamente y sonrió un poco más efusivo al verlo que parecía precavido, hasta tímido.

_«O ¿tal vez esté siendo reservado?»_

Eso extrañamente le infundió de fuerza y seguridad. Le gustó verlo así, con esa expresión de inocencia sincera, confundida con timidez y gotas de algo salvaje que le gustó mucho; por un momento se sintió algo mareado y embriagado de satisfacción por la intensidad del momento.

— ¡Chicos! Miren el pajarito —alguien de pronto dijo.

Harry necesitó girar completamente y aún con la sensación de éxtasis, cuando un flash salió libre inmortalizando la escena. Harry notó al fotógrafo que estaba subido a una tarima desde donde les tomó un par más y se fue sin decir nada. El productor que había estado a un lado, los miró sonriente y siguiendo el ejemplo silencioso del fotógrafo y se retiró.

Harry volteó a mirar a Matt quien estaba muy cerca de él casi estaban pegados si es que tenía que dar alguna referencia. Ellos se miraron lo que le pareció un intenso momento a los ojos y vio que se encontraban del mismo tamaño. Esto al parecer hizo despertar en Matt su lado travieso nuevamente porque le sonrió con esa típica mueca pícara que estaba seguro de que a muchas de sus fans volvía locas.

—Creo que estamos en la altura precisa —dijo mirándole a los labios. Harry hizo lo mismo por un instante y pudo ver cómo se relamía los labios provocándole una agitación que lo dejó jadeando.

Tragando fuerte bajó más la vista y soltó una gran risa.

No se había dado cuenta de que él estaba parado en un lado del piso que tenía una pequeña elevación a la que había subido sin darse cuenta. Matt estaba a su lado y debido a que él era más alto, ellos quedaban así casi de la misma altura. Se rieron y se alejaron por lados distintos sin comentar nada más.

Harry tenía que sacudirse la impresión que le había dejado esa situación, algo en su interior revoloteó, muy parecido a la sensación que sentía al bailar, sólo que multiplicado por dos.

 

***********

Matt iba sonriente todo el camino hacia la locación externa, aún con la imagen de Harry mirándole fijamente impregnada en su memoria. Se sentía entusiasmado y algo más que no quiso definir. Necesitó sacudir la cabeza para expulsar lo que estaba sintiendo. No entendía del todo porqué había escrito esa nota y mucho menos podía entender como había sido capaz de dárselo a esa asistente, sabía que ella era discreta, así que no dudo en pedirle que entregara la nota aunque al final no es que estuvieran haciendo algo malo.

Minutos antes, Matt, había estado hablando con el productor cuando lo había visto acercarse y el productor le pidió que vaya a darle el encuentro mientras él hacía algo antes de hablar con ellos. Sin objeción, accedido y lo que pasó en ese momento aún lo tenía inquieto.

Una vez fuera, vio que la gente iba y venía por todos lados, los asistentes corriendo, el director hablando con uno del elenco y los extras esperando instrucciones a un lado para comenzar a rodar una escena pendiente. Tenía que filmar en ese momento y después debía ir a que le hicieran las fotos programadas.

Se dio un minuto para entrar en el papel, había pasado un raro momento y necesitaba concentrarse.

—Vi la foto que les tomaron —alguien dijo a su espalda.

Volteó y vio que era Dominic, sonriente parado a su lado.

—Sí, quieren hacer explotar a las fans de la pareja —dijo con la voz distraída, pero Dominic sólo lo seguía mirando sonriente sin decir ni una palabra, Matt no pudo evitar reaccionar— ¿Qué? —preguntó un poco a la defensiva.

—Nada, nada amigo, nada —pero seguía con esa misma expresión y sin decir nada más fue a reunirse con el director que estaba a unos metros de ellos.

Matt frunció el ceño y fue a darle el encuentro.

 

**********

Harry estaba frente al espejo en el camerino principal del vestuario. Una mano la tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón y la otra en un puño. La sensación de excitación recorriéndole nuevamente el cuerpo lo estaba atormentando, necesitaba dar unos pasos de baile para librar tensiones y así poder seguir con la sesión de fotos que estaba programada, pero su piel escocía y las piernas se negaban a moverse.

Sabiendo lo que realmente quería hacer, miró a ambos lados y verificó que en el pequeño salón no había nadie. Sacó la nota y la volvió a leer.

 _«Anoche la pasé muy bien, deberíamos repetirlo hoy. Te espero en mi habitación del edificio central cuando acabe tu día…»_ leía una y otra vez sin poder evitarlo.

La nota en sí no decía gran cosa, ellos habían conversado mucho y reído aún más. Se llevaban muy bien y se había dado cuenta de que hablar con él era muy fácil; sin embargo, algo en esa nota le inquietaba y no sabía si era bueno o malo.

Metido en sus pensamientos, dio un salto cuando su móvil vibró en la mesa a un lado de él, lo cogió sin mucho ánimo.

—Hola, nena —dijo Harry al ver que era su novia mientras volvía a guardar la nota en su bolsillo.

— ¡La imagen es estupenda! ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes? Sabes que me gusta ver primero tus fotos —lo atajó su novia de toda la vida y Harry necesitó pedirle que repitiera porque no entendía de que hablaba — ¡Vamos nene! Obvio que hablo de la foto tuya y de Matthew ¡acabo de verla! Está en todos lados y las redes están explotando con esa imagen.

—Acaban de tomárnosla y ya está en las redes… —no era una pregunta. Harry estaba asombrado.

— ¡Obvio! Ambos se ven tan sexys, sus expresiones son tan impresionantes. Me quedé sin aire cuando la vi —hablaba su novia y Harry sólo podía quedarse escuchando todo lo que ella le decía.

Se sorprendió de que tan aprisa la subieran y era obvio que la primera imagen de él y Matt en las redes sociales fuera todo un acontecimiento entre las fans. Recordó la mirada intensa de Matt y no pudo evitar estremecerse sin entender muy bien a qué se debía, ambos siempre estaban muy a gusto juntos y eso seguro se vería en sus personajes.

—… besos —escuchó a su novia despedirse de pronto antes que la llamada sea finalizada.

Retiró el aparato de su oído y fue directo a las redes a ver la dichosa imagen, maldijo no haber recordado volver a activar las notificaciones, así sabría antes que su novia lo llamara. Al mirar la foto que les tomaron le fue muy difícil apartar la vista del rostro de Matt, se sentía como hechizado y otra vez ese extraño hormigueo le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

La expresión, la de ambos, era toda una gran revelación y a la vez quedaba claro que había algo oculto, algo por descubrir y algo por liberar.

Pasó los siguientes minutos leyendo la cantidad de mensajes alusivos a la imagen. Era verdad, todos habían enloquecido, hasta él, porque hizo lo que jamás había hecho. Descargó la imagen de la página central y la guardó en su celular junto con sus demás imágenes personales. Sin pensar demasiado en la razón por la que lo hacía, salió de esa habitación que empezaba a quitarle el oxígeno.


	7. Cuando las ruedas de la atracción están en movimiento

El momento de la primera escena donde ambos personajes al fin se veían, estaba comenzando a ser rodada; ambos actores estaban nerviosos, pero ninguno quería demostrarlo y si alguien lo notó, tampoco hizo mención alguna. Matt sabía que esa escena era clave así que usó los métodos de relajación que aprendió y así relajarse para las escenas. Harry por su parte, estaba haciendo ejercicios mentales para meterse en su papel, lo que ayudó mucho a que se concentrara y al final eso logró que dejara de lado cualquier nerviosismo.

Las escenas filmaron según lo previsto, hubo risas y bromas por algunos diálogos lo que hizo que el ambiente estuviera mucho más ligero. El encuentro de esos personajes era más que crucial para todos y por fortuna la química que tenía Matt y Harry, se pudo ver en sus escenas. El director se vio satisfecho con la forma en cómo se desarrollaron sin casi ningún problema, las escenas fueron frescas y llevadas como él deseaba.

Todos notaron que ambos hacían una buena pareja y sobre ellos hubo más bromas y tomaduras de pelo, Matt sonreía al ver a Harry sonrojarse y de modo igual, Harry disfrutaba cuando le sucedía a Matt, aunque fueron pocas veces de los que le pasó a quien le diera vida al gran brujo.

Más tarde cuando ya se habían retirado a descansar y Matt estaba en su pequeño apartamento tomándose un refresco recordando lo bien que había pasado ese día, alguien llamó a su puerta; por alguna razón, su corazón dio dos saltos en su lugar.

Al abrir la puerta, ahí frente a él, estaba Harry con una sonrisa en el rostro y con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos traseros de sus vaqueros desgastados; su cabello,  recién lavado, caí libre de productos que lo solía fijar en un solo peinado —debido a su personaje—; la camiseta que llevaba puesta, se le pegaba muy bien a su torso y la chaqueta abierta dejaba ver que estaba cómodo con su atuendo descuidado.

Finalmente, sus miradas se engancharon y al ver que la sonrisa de Harry iba decayendo, Matt, comenzó a sentir esa agitación otra vez; como cuando corría muchos kilómetros y de improviso se detenía, el corazón se le salía por la boca. Se despabiló y no quiso darle un segundo pensamiento al hecho de haberse quedado maravillado observándolo y fijándose en los detalles de la apariencia de Harry y lo que sintió al verlo.

Matt respondió a la sonrisa con una más amplia y verlo que soltaba el aire que al parecer había retenido por la forma en cómo se había quedado mirándolo le produjo un estremecimiento que no quiso examinar la razón.

—Pasa —lo invitó y Harry entró sin necesidad de que se lo diga dos veces.

—Largo día —habló Harry cuando llegó al pequeño sofá y se sentó— ¿Viste la imagen que nos tomaron?

—Sí, me avisaron que ya estaba publicada —respondió Matt. Se sentó junto a él y por alguna razón no sabía dónde colocar los brazos, se sintió ridículo por un instante, decidió relajarse—. Fueron rápidos, la imagen es muy buena.

Ambos se miraron un momento e inmediatamente rompieron en risas, al parecer eso era todo lo que siempre necesitaban para empezar a conversar más relajados. Por un poco más de una hora, ambos se quedaron hablando de varias cosas sobre las escenas por filmar y Matt aprovechó la oportunidad para hablar de un tema que venía dándole vueltas en la cabeza desde hacía un tiempo corto.

— Me preguntaba ¿cuándo harán que nuestros personajes se besen? —Matt sonrió al ver que esa pregunta había tomado por sorpresa a Harry.

—No lo sé —la voz de Harry era tranquila—, no creo que sea muy pronto, recién nuestros personajes se han conocido, además por lo que veo, seguro seremos los últimos en enterarnos de cuándo ocurrirá esa escena.

—Vamos a tener que practicar —dijo casual Matt y vio cómo Harry detenía la botella a medio camino a su boca y lo miraba entre asombrado y confuso. Matt decidió aclarar lo que dijo—. Lo que quiero decir es que tenemos que prepararnos para que esa escena sea la mejor y no una que se haga únicamente para darles a los fans lo que quieren. Tenemos que ofrecer algo de calidad.

Matt observó cómo Harry procesaba lo que le dijo y bajaba la botella, estuvo a punto de aterrarse al pensar que él lo había mal interpretado cuando vio que poco a poco comenzó a reír hasta que se convirtió en una gran risa, él rió también.

—Sí, debemos prepararnos muy bien, será vital para que no se vea ni forzado ni antinatural.

— ¿Entonces dejarás que Alec bese a Magnus apasionadamente? —Matt no supo bien porqué preguntó aquello y el calor que sintió subir por su cuello rogaba que no se viera, Harry rió a la vez que miraba hacia el techo.

—No creo que él bese apasionadamente a Magnus. Recuerda, Alec es tímido —acotó Harry sonriente.

Matt estaba seguro de que los besos que se dieran sus personajes iban a ser intensos, así que no estaba muy seguro de la timidez de Alec; además, según la ficha que le dieron sobre la personalidad de ese personaje en la pantalla y todas las indicaciones que le daban, era obvio, él no sería tímido con el brujo.

—“Recuerda” que le han dado otro matiz a Alec, así que el bien puede ser apasionado —no pudo evitar la nota de picardía en su voz y Harry rió más fuerte.

—Pues “recuerda” que el experimentado es Magnus. Además, dudo que lo hagan osado, eso será parte de Magnus —respondió con un toque de falsa pedantería que solo hizo reír a Matt.

—Podrá ser muy experimentado, pero también “recuerda” que será la primera vez para ambos que se enamoraran intensamente, así que los besos “serán apasionados” —sentenció.

—Ya veremos, al final será lo que el jefe diga —respondió Harry riendo.

—Es verdad, al final será lo que él diga —y por alguna razón eso le aguijoneó en el estómago de una forma desagradable.

_«Al carajo el director o el productor o quien sea que intervenga. Nadie debía decir cómo debían besarse»_

Matt se asombró un poco al tener ese pensamiento y mientras Harry le contaba algunos detalles del rodaje de unas escenas que estuvo filmando. Matt no podía evitar dejar de mirar esos labios delgados y la forma en como vocalizaba cada palabra. Él, consciente que arrastraba las palabras al decirlas, estaba encantado con la forma en que Harry las pronunciaba cada una a pesar de que las decía rápido. Era algo tonto que lo tenía fascinado. Fascinado en la forma en como sus labios se movían.

Se estremeció por un instante al notar que casi no le prestaba atención, así que decidió despejar la mente y sonrió más cuando vio que reía de algo que había dicho. Con la nueva resolución de no seguir distrayéndose con nada más que con la charla agradable que tenían en ese momento, puso toda su atención a lo que le contaba y así pasaron una velada fantástica, hasta que fue hora de despedirse.

—Debo irme —anunció Harry.

Matt quiso decirle que no era muy tarde, pero no lo hizo. No quería pensar en la verdadera razón por la cual quería que se quedara más tiempo.

—Sí, hay que descansar —finalmente aceptó—, mañana sólo será promociones y más fotos, tengo entendido que habrá algunos medios presentes.

—Me han dicho que vamos a filmar unas entrevistas y unos cortos para la web —Harry parecía que más hablaba para sí mismo que para Matt mientras miraba hacia la puerta, él todavía no se movía para irse.

—Nos vienen días duros, también vamos a viajar —ambos suspiraron ruidosamente mientras se estiraban en el sillón, al ver que hicieron la misma acción, rompieron en risas —somos los únicos que encuentran divertido tener que trabajar hasta el agotamiento —reconoció Matt a modo de distracción y Harry rió más fuerte.

—Habla por ti, yo desearía tomar un descanso. No me quejo, pero nos estaban sacando el jugo.

—El máximo jugo —estuvo de acuerdo Matt y luego de una pausa, soltaron una gran risotada ambos.

Matt se estremeció al darse cuenta de que posiblemente lo había dicho en doble sentido sin querer, al menos eso fue lo que le pasó por la mente y como evidenciaba su media erección. No quiso mirar a Harry por miedo a… no sabía exactamente miedo a qué, igual no lo miró, sin embargo, notó que su propia risa era más de nervios.

Cuando se tranquilizaron de tanto reír, Harry se levantó y Matt no tuvo más remedio que dejarlo ir. Una vez en la puerta, antes de abrirla, él lo miró por un momento, ambos estaban callados y para él ese silencio decía mucho, ambos la habían pasado muy bien.

Sonriente, como si entendiera, abrió la puerta y se fue.

Matt cerró la puerta y se quedó mirándola con el corazón bombeando rápido, en el ambiente se podía oler la colonia que se había puesto su amigo y que por alguna razón extraña estaba inundando sus fosas nasales, produciéndole un sentimiento agradable de calidez y añoranza.

 

**********

Temprano, Harry y Matt se encontraron en una locación especial dejando que les tomaran diversas fotos entre juntos y por separado. Esas imágenes eran supervisadas por el mismo productor general y no dejaba que ninguna imagen fuera de la que él permitía, saliera a la luz. Todas estaban siendo guardadas en un servidor especial que solo tenía acceso el productor y un número reducido de personas de alta confianza. Ahora que ya se había hecho público la primera imagen de ellos juntos, estaba supervisando que nada salga sin su autorización, incluso las dos imágenes que salieron aparentemente “filtradas”, él mismo las había autorizado.

Ese hombre era un loco del control y la manipulación de masas.

—Nos vamos a volver locos si tenemos que estar ocultando que nos llevamos bien, los seguidores se dan cuenta de que esto es pura estrategia —habló Matt en una pausa, justo le tomaron una foto y él había tenido que forzar una cara seria mientras que Harry a lo lejos le estaba haciendo morisquetas para que se riera.

No se quejaba porque él hacía lo mismo con él, salvo que Harry siempre terminaba riéndose y tenían que detenerse un momento para que él pudiera entrar en el personaje. En otras era el propio productor o el fotógrafo que los hacían reír, aunque luego los instaban a que se concentraran.

Matt intentaba posar lo más serio que podía, pero tenía la impresión que no siempre lo lograba.

—Ya falta poco, en el próximo evento que iremos ya podemos hablarnos sin problemas —aseguró Harry mientras el fotógrafo volvía a tomar unas cuantas imágenes más de Dominic que estaba bromeando con Alberto y Kat.

—Sí, eso espero, porque odio que nos estemos ocultando —insistió Matt, ambos cruzaron la mirada y soltaron en una fuerte risa que todos los observaron entre sonrientes y curiosos.

—Necesitamos salir del closet —respondió Harry y Matt casi se ahoga por la risotada que soltó, Harry al darse cuenta lo que había dicho también se carcajeó.

Ambos estaban tan relajados que no dejaban de bromearse sin parar.

Al terminar fueron al comedor donde comieron algo rápido y las bromas siguieron su curso. El ambiente era perfecto y todos estaban hablando y disfrutando de un grato momento. Finalmente, sirvieron algunos tragos y terminaron bailando en el salón junto a varios de la gente de producción. Las bromas iban y venían, Dominic les decía a todos que Matt era su parabatai y que lo amaba mientras su novia reía y les tomaba fotos a todos y avivaba las bromas. Ellos también se llevaban muy bien y disfrutaban filmar juntos, era refrescante que todos en tan poco tiempo se consideraran como familia.

Al día siguiente era la tenían libre todo el día y el domingo partía para un evento donde conseguirían filmar algunas escenas para que sea parte del especial de la serie que estaban preparando para publicitarla.

Era ya muy tarde cuando todos estaban más que felices gritando, cantando y bailando. Las risas no dejaban de escucharse y en un momento determinado, Matt, fue a sentarse al lado de Harry y éste le sonrió. Ambos estaban disfrutando, incluso habían bailado juntos, realmente Matt había bailado con todos sus compañeros, pero no sería capaz de reconocer que disfrutó mucho más cuando bailó con Harry, él se movía demasiado bien para su tranquilidad.

—Estoy cansado, pero no quiero irme —habló entre risas Matt mientras Harry se reía de algo que estaba viendo frente a él, cuando volteó a mirarlo, sonrió y eso hizo meya en su interior.

—Pues no te vayas. Quédate y disfruta —respondió el bailarín después de beber su trago.

— ¿Mañana que te parece si la pasamos flojeando en mi apartamento? —invitó Matt sonriente.

—De acuerdo, quiero ver películas —aceptó Harry.

Cuando comenzaban a discutir entre risas y gesticulaciones de cuales sería las que verían, alguien se les acercó.

—Así que piensan que la pareja que ustedes interpretan, ¿es la preferida? —dijo Dominic sonriente y sin dejar que respondieran añadió—. Eso sólo será hasta que la serie salga al aire y verán como eso cambia. Todos aman a la pareja principal y ya verán cómo quedan opacados por mi maravillosa interpretación.

Ellos rieron, pero Matt vio que Harry si bien rió no añadió nada, algo extraño ya que en otras ocasiones se habían enfrascado en discusiones acaloradas sobre sus personajes.

—Sueña —rápido añadió Matt para mantener el hilo de la conversación centrada en él y no en Harry que parecía un poco distante en ese momento—. La pareja más intensa de toda la serie es Malec, así que no te hagas ilusiones que te decepcionaras.

— ¡Absolutamente falso! —soltó una gran carcajada Dom y seguido de algunos abucheos de su novia como fondo.

—Es lógico que tengamos la atención de todos —habló Matt con voz tranquila y con ademanes exagerados de elocuencia—, como no se ha mostrado mucho en los libros y en la serie sí lo harán, todos los reflectores estarán en nosotros; ya verás cómo Harry y yo —dijo mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Harry y lo apretaba hacia su cuerpo, un calor recorrió su cuerpo en ese momento—, arrasaremos contigo y con todas las parejas cuando nos vean en la serie, verás que nos aman más que a ustedes —los demás gritaron comentarios en protestas y muestras de apoyo juguetonas junto con ruidos juguetones de desaprobación combinadas con risas.

—Eso piensas, pero ya te veré lloriqueando por los rincones —no se amilanó Dom mientras su mirada claramente estaba en el medio abrazo que le daba a Harry, Matt no quería soltarlo, pero igual no lo hizo.

—Para saber quién tiene la razón, tendremos que esperar a que la serie se estrene, mientras tanto, solo nos queda hacer conjeturas —habló Harry sonriente.

Él no se había ni movido ni rechazado el abrazo, estaba muy quieto a su lado y sonriente, sin embargo, podía sentirlo algo tenso. Las bromas eran el pan de cada día y todos estaban dando sus opiniones que ahora eran para molestar a Dom.

—Prepárate porque patearemos a sus personajes, los nuestros son los mejores, ya verás, Harry y cuando eso suceda tendrás que consolar a Matt porque estará llorando por los rincones —afirmó Dominic en un intento de no dejarse vencer.

Matt rió al ver como Dominic hacía extraños movimientos de desaprobación y luego soltaba a reír mientras iba a molestar a Alberto. Soltó a Harry, no sin antes dejara caer su brazo y su mano por la espalda de Harry. Maravillosamente vio como si fuera un felino, éste se curvó y soltó el aliento para luego reír. Matt retiró rápido su brazo antes que terminara en el asiento o peor, en el culo de su amigo y tomó un trago de lo que estaba bebiendo.

Necesitaba tranquilizarse o Harry le pegaría un gran golpe en toda la cara, por fortuna no hizo ningún comentario sobre lo que hizo, solo se estremeció claramente.

 _«Seguro tiene cosquillas y por eso se estremeció ¿por qué otra razón lo haría que no fuera esa?»_ se repitió como un mantra mientras bebía otro trago de su vaso.

Sus ojos fueron hacia a donde estaban Dom y Alberto que ahora estaban abrazados como si fueran dos enamorados riendo y hablándose al oído. Si Matt no supiera que ellos eran amigos, pensaría simplemente que coqueteaban en vez de estar conversando. Era curioso como ellos si podían mostrarse abiertamente que se llevaba muy bien y ellos no podían demostrar que se llevaban muy bien, eso le dio un pinchazo de desazón.

Respirando hondo intentó sonreír al ver a la novia de Dominic que rondaba como un pajarito riendo e instando a su novio que le hiciera bromas a Alberto mientras ambos seguían en ese abrazó como si el mundo a su alrededor no existiera.

Si la envidia tuviera un rostro, sería el de Matt.

— ¿Crees que realmente gustemos? —la voz de Harry le sacó de sus caóticos sentimientos y sensaciones. Él volteó y pudo ver en sus ojos una intensidad que no quería interpretar.

—Por supuesto que gustaremos, nuestros personajes son los más queridos —respondió intentando restar importancia y sonriendo le aseguró con voz tranquila—. Ya verás que sale todo bien.

Vio como Harry hizo un ademán de responder algo, pero de pronto su cuerpo se impulsó contra el suyo e hizo que cayera de espaldas hacia las colchonetas del sillón donde estaban sentados. Por fortuna, era un mueble largo. Harry estaba siendo aplastado por un grupo del elenco que claramente ellos estaban ya algo bebidos que no vieron mayor problema en aplastarlos. Eso hacía que ambos quedaran pecho contra pecho. Cuando la sorpresa del momento pasó, sintió el gran peso sobre él, no podía enfocar bien la mirada e intentó llevar aire a sus pulmones con muy poco éxito, ellos pesaban una tonelada.

Al fondo se escuchaban risas y bromas que casi no podía entender, al abrir los ojos que en algún momento los había cerrado, pudo ver la cara de Harry a milímetros de la de él; sus narices se chocaban y sus ojos se engancharon a los suyos sin poder apartar la mirada, su rostro colorado debido al esfuerzo de soportar el peso de las otras personas. El peso se sintió mucho más cuando algo les volvió a caer encima haciendo que ambos jadearan sin poder evitar, llevando una sensación caliente y sofocante, pero también deliciosa a la piel de Matt. 

Por un instante, desvió la vista y notó que sobre la espalda de Harry estaba Alberto igual de rojo riendo y Dom estaba sobre él, riendo y hablándole algo al oído ¿o hablaba con ellos? No estaba seguro, pero había varios otros que estaban sobre ellos a modo de juego disfrutando de las bromas y moviendo su peso para lograr que ellos estuvieran en aprietos.

Su mirada volvió a Harry que no había dejado de observarlo, su aliento le caía directo a los labios entre abiertos y su colonia era una terrible invitación para sentirse embriagado. Su cuerpo irradiaba calor, uno que lo envolvía y le quitaba el poco aire que lograba llevar a sus pulmones, a la vez, sentía que le daba vida. Se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban en las caderas ajenas sujetándolo fuerte haciendo que sienta cada parte del cuerpo de Harry contra el suyo; sentía calor, sentía que le faltaba el aire y no estaba seguro si eso se debía a que estaban siendo aplastado.

Intentó moverse y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que eso no era buena idea, debido a que Harry soltó un quejido extraño cuando intentó moverse. Ambos se quedaron quietos sin decir nada, los otros estaban jugando saltando sobre ellos una y otra vez y los que estaban haciendo peso gritaban algo sobre “Hay que aplastarlos por intentar robarnos protagonismo”, al menos eso creyó escuchar Matt en un momento determinado.

Harry y él estaban sin aliento y cuando movió sus manos de las caderas hacia sus brazos pudo sentirlos tensos, pero también sintió sus músculos marcados, estos estaban puestos a un lado de su cuerpo en un intento de no dejarle todo el peso a Matt y sin embargo eso era imposible ya que estaban muy pegados, tan apretados que sentía la erección que se había aprisionado contra la suya propia.

«Mierda»

Ambos estaban afectados, seguro que no tenía nada que ver con lo sexual, pero igual era… extraño e intentó poner distancia entre ellos.

No era posible que ambos estuvieran en esa situación tan incómoda, no quería que Harry malinterpretara nada, pero al intentar mover sus caderas, ellas se frotaron de una forma tortuosa y Matt no pudo evitar soltar un quejido de placer ante esa situación; por más que intentaba disimular su estado, no ayudó mucho ver como Harry se estremecía visiblemente mientras cerraba los ojos un momento para luego volver a abrirlos y centrarse solo en él.

Los ojos de Matt vagaron hacia esos labios delgados que los tenía a tan poca distancia de los suyos, entre abiertos y por alguna razón deseo conocer su sabor, si eran cálidos o que tan húmedos estaban, quería ser un conquistador que se apoderara de esa cavidad que lo torturaba a tan escasos centímetros de su boca.

De pronto todo cambió, notó que algo había en ese deseo que empezaba a segarlo, no sabía si eran segundos, tal vez pasaron minutos desde que tenía a Harry sobre él, callado, soportando todo el peso y así no aprisionarlo más; tal vez, solo eran ideas suyas. No obstante, algo ocurrió dentro de él; ese deseo, se sentía como si fuera un dragón adormilado que empezaba a bostezar con pereza despertando a una sensación que comenzaba a quemarle con mayor fuerza. Necesitó tragar duro al verlo tan cerca que ambos estaban; demasiado cerca, demasiado íntimo.

A pesar de todo, Matt perdió el control y alzó la cabeza lo suficiente como para acortar más la distancia con Harry y mirando los labios ajenos él comenzó a cerrar los ojos para devorarlo sin importar nada. Inesperadamente sintió que el gran peso era levantado de pronto. Abrió bastante los ojos y no pudo evitar botar el aire que no sabía que había retenido, Harry que se veía aturdido y algo mareado. Uno de los asistentes de producción lo había alejado y él se había quedado sin ese calor delicioso que lo había hechizado; ese asistente ahora lo tenía del brazo riéndose de su cara igual que los otros se reían sin parar.

Matt se sentó en la banqueta acolchada donde habían sido aprisionados y necesitó dar dos respiros profundos antes de poder racionalizar sobre lo que estuvo a punto de suceder.

 _« ¡Dios! ¿Qué iba a hacer?»_ se recriminó en silencio, no podía mirar a Harry, tenía miedo de que se diera cuenta de su estado, y lo peor, de las intenciones que había tenido.

_« ¡Estúpido, eres un estúpido!»_

Imágenes de lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir volvieron a su mente y lo único que podía hacer era sonreír nervioso a los que se le acercaban y reían por la broma. Odiaba que no paraban de darle palmadas en la espalda diciendo sabía Dios qué. Todos estaban ebrios, no tanto para perder la consciencia, pero si para hacer tonterías.

Respiró hondo mientras simulaba su nerviosismo estirándose la ropa y rogando para que no se notara su estado de excitación.

 _«Estuve a punto de besar a Harry y él…»_ tragó duro pensando que posiblemente su amigo si se había dado cuenta, sin embargo, si eso fuera cierto, ya lo hubiera golpeado en la cara. Calmando su respiración y sonriendo más natural, a cada segundo se convencía que Harry no lo había notado. 

Aun así no quería mirarlo.

— ¡Ya déjenlos tranquilos! No ven que les han quitado el oxígeno —habló alto Isaiah sobre la música y risas de todos—, ya sigan con lo suyo.

Todos entre risas y susurros se fueron a seguir bailando o a seguir bromeándose entre ellos.

— ¿Están bien? Tenían como a cinco sobre ustedes, temía que los hubieran asfixiado.

—Sí, gracias por sacarnos de ese aprieto —Matt no pudo decir nada más ni evitar mirar de soslayo a Harry que en ese momento se había sentado a su lado con la mirada baja y los brazos apoyados en sus piernas.

—Harry ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, no te preocupes Isaiah, solo estoy un poco maltrecho —respondió el aludido aún sin levantar la mirada. Eso al parecer tranquilizó a su compañero de trabajo que los dejó sin añadir nada más.

Matt intentaba pensar en algo que decir, no quería joderla hablando directamente de lo que casi sucede por si él no se hubiera percatado, pero nada salía de su boca ni mucho menos de su cerebro, haciendo que se sienta frustrado.

Resuelto a no quedarse en silencio, alcanzó su vaso de licor y al hacer el ademán de brindar con Harry sus brazos se rozaron haciendo que el bailarín diera un pequeño sobresalto.

Ambos se miraron por lo que pareció una eternidad.

Fue inquietante la forma en que esos ojos rasgados lo observaban, le dio la impresión que buscaba algo, era como si escaneara su alma y por un momento pensó que moriría de la mortificación al pensar que se había dado cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer cuando estaban tan cerca. Ni siquiera pensar en el hecho de que sus erecciones estuvieron frotándose por un tortuoso segundo ¿o fueron más? A él sí que le pareció mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, cuando esos mismos ojos que lo taladraban bajaron hasta sus labios y lo vio tragar visiblemente para volver a mirarlo directamente, él le dio una media sonrisa y tomó su vaso para aceptar el brindis, no sin antes de desviar su mirada.

— ¡A tu salud! —dijo con voz ronca.

—A tu salud —respondió Harry en un susurro.

No pudo evitar ver que bebía del vaso, pero sobre todo, no podía quitar la vista de la garganta de Harry que subía y bajaba al beber. De pronto su propia garganta estuvo seca y una sed, no de líquido,  lo golpeó fuerte. Desvió la mirada y se bebió el contenido de su propio vaso intentando no pensar en cómo su cuerpo estaba reaccionando por su amigo.

Ninguno dijo nada más.

 _«De acuerdo, si notó lo que iba a suceder, no me hubiera sonreído ¿oh sí? Si lo besaba… ¿él habría correspondido…?»_ Matt tuvo que frenar a su mente y tratar de tranquilizarse.

Pues bien, Matt no se iba a dejar intimidar por un momento así, por eso, decidió arriesgarse y le pediría que su plan de ver películas comenzara esa misma noche.

—Qué te parece… —Matt no pudo concluir lo que iba a decir porque alguien jaló a Harry del brazo y se lo llevó a bailar.

Eso lo molestó más de lo que quiso admitir, le habían dejado con la palabra en el aire y con la invitación en la punta de la lengua aunque al parecer el destino decidía que no sería buena idea que ambos se juntaran esa misma noche, la razón no la tenía muy en claro.

Al mirar hacia a donde su amigo estaba bailando, no pudo evitar observar maravillado la forma en cómo se movía al compás de la música. Su mida se enganchó en Harry y su forma tan hechizante que tenía al moverse; si meditaba al respecto, lo había observado casi toda la velada.

Cuando Harry hizo un movimiento de cadera extremadamente sensual y sus brazos danzaron a ritmo de su cuerpo, no pudo evitar aspirar aire más profundo y así evitar que el mareo que sintió haga que pierda el conocimiento. Relamiéndose los labios, bebió de esa imagen entre maravillado y asustado a la vez.

Comenzó a justificar su reacción a que había bebido de más aunque él sabía que eso no era cierto. Matt, volvió a sentir la misma sensación extraña en el pecho que lo tomaba siempre por sorpresa cuando estaba cerca de Harry; sin embargo, ahora esa sensación cambiaba a una sensación de embriaguez que no había querido darle un segundo pensamiento antes, ahora era inevitable darse cuenta a qué se debía.

 _« ¿A quién intento engañar?»_ se recriminó mientras bebía de su vaso lo último de su trago y seguía viendo a Harry mover las caderas al ritmo de la tonada seductora de la canción que se escuchaba.

 _«Imposible, esto es totalmente imposible»_ se martirizó al darse cuenta de que su interés hacía el actor y bailarín era mucho más intenso de lo que se debía.

Molió los dientes en un intento de no maldecir al ver como prácticamente Harry tenía sexo con una de las actrices mientras bailaba.

 _«De acuerdo, no tenían sexo, pero maldita sea si no es eso lo que parece»_ reflexionó a la vez que sentía que el último trago que bebió, sabía a óxido.

Era cierto que Harry se había vuelto rápidamente su amigo y no solo un compañero de trabajo que a medida que los días pasaban, él era alguien a quien tenía siempre presente y no le quedó más que reconocer que Harry ocupaba casi todos sus pensamientos últimamente con mayor frecuencia.

Nuevamente necesitó respirar profundo al ver como las caderas de Harry se meneaban en el aire con extremada lentitud y demasiado cerca de su compañera de reparto, mientras ella se contorneaba en igual éxtasis en respuesta a sus movimientos.

 _« ¡Maldita sea! Están demasiado cerca ¿qué nadie les enseñó cómo bailar?»_ se martirizó Matt en silencio _«Tal vez, estoy exagerando»_ se dijo a sí mismo y volvió a tragar duro al ver como Harry tomaba en sus brazos a Emeraude y la mecía en su pecho como si la arrullase o peor aún, como si estuvieran de nuevo teniendo sexo.

 _« ¡Mierda! Quizás sea yo el que necesito tener sexo»_ la mente embotada con mil sensaciones.

Su mente jugándole una mala broma, comenzó a crear imágenes de él y Harry en la cama, desnudos y enredados en un abrazo sofocante. La imagen cambió a una en donde ambos se comían a besos y caricias, eso le produjo un calor inesperado y asfixiante.

Ahora sí culpó a los tragos que bebió.

         _« ¿Cuántos vasos había bebido? Más de cinco estaba seguro ¡maldito alcohol!»_

No pudo evitar soltar un quejido suave al darse cuenta lo que realmente estaba sintiendo, él deseaba tener a Harry en sus brazos y no precisamente para bailar. Se preguntaba si sería la química entre ellos que se había vuelto en una atracción escondida o disfrazada de amistad inocente, aunque la pregunta real sería si Harry sentía ese tirón de atracción o solo era esa química de amistad que todos mencionaban.

Se estremeció visiblemente al recordar el suave roce de la nariz de Harry contra la suya segundos antes que fuera arrancado lejos de él. Sentir su cuerpo presionado contra el suyo debido al peso del resto de los chicos que se hacían los graciosos. Él deseaba volver a estar igual de cerca y sin embargo, era consciente que eso nunca volvería a pasar.

 _«Mierda. Nunca lo voy a volver a tener tan cerca»_ casi se quejó ante esa idea.

Él necesitaba volver a sentirlo.

 

************

Harry agradeció que Emeraude lo sacara a bailar y lo estaba disfrutando. Necesitaba despejarse y respirar aire nuevo, estar sentado al lado de Matt lo estaba perturbando demasiado. Cada vez cada vez que había bailado con él sintió una electricidad que la atribuía al baile, ahora no estaba tan seguro. No ayudaba que cuando no estaban juntos, Harry, se veía buscándolo siempre con la mirada aunque la retiraba cuando veía que Matt miraba hacia él.

En todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo, ellos se volvieron muy amigos y su amistad había calado mucho en Harry al punto de convertirse indispensable hablar con él aunque sea un momento o tan solo con verlo, bastaba para que el día sea grandioso y si le sonreía era fabuloso.

—Te están mirando intensamente —canturreó de pronto Emeraude y él casi se detiene de bailar, lo que ella evitó abrazándolo, instándolo disimuladamente a que continuara—. Solo mírame a mí, _chico bailarín_ —le dijo de una forma muy sensual, pero amistosa. Ahora se había soltado de él y se movía como toda una odalisca.

—Todos nos miran porque bailas muy bien, _chica sexy_ —respondió combinando el inglés con el español como ella lo había hecho, ella le había sonreído y siguió bailando sin añadir nada más.

En una de las miradas rápidas que dio, pudo ver que quien los miraba era Matt, aunque ya se lo imaginaba. Ambos pasaron un momento muy incómodo cuando los chicos decidieron aprisionarlos en el sillón, eso y la intensa mirada de su amigo lograban que su corazón comenzara a latir rápido y no era debido al baile. Respiró profundo e intentó parecer que no lo había notado que Matt los miraba.

Su mente comenzó a pensar en la razón por la que Matt le dirigía esa mirada tan intensa y en su mente le martillaba la curiosidad y el miedo a saber qué era eso que le iba a decir antes que lo sacaran a bailar.

 _«Seguro fue por…»_ se atormentaba por todo lo que había pasado.

De pronto, Harry, fue impulsado hacía Matt por el equipo de producción y algunos de los actores que se pusieron juguetones debido al alcohol, una vez que la sorpresa pasó y sus miradas se cruzaron fue tan penetrante que no pudo evitar la reacción que sufrió su cuerpo al contacto con el de Matt. Si bien se había quedado atrapado en esa mirada avellana verdosa lo que provocó que no procesar ningún pensamiento coherente, no era motivo para que su cuerpo respondiera de la forma que lo hizo.

No podía quitarse de la mente los intensos ojos de su amigo, lo peor era que por querer evitar aplastarlo, se movió. Grave error ya que pudo sentir el roce de sus erecciones, de ambas erecciones. Por fortuna, se podía justificar al momento de embriaguez y rogaba que Matt no pensara nada malo de él.

Sin embargo, cuando vio que él miraba sus labios, el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo hizo que todo se tornara nebuloso y perdió la razón. Él había estado a punto de besarlo, se había dejado llevar y deseo probarlo y si no fuera porque lo alejaron del cuerpo caliente de Matt, hubiera cometiera el peor error de su vida y una de las mejores amistades que tenía se salvó gracias a esa interrupción.

Harry deseó devorar aquellos labios que lo estaban torturando con su aliento en el rostro, sentirlo tan cerca lo había vuelto loco de deseos, un deseo que lo tomó desprevenido. Fue una suerte que no hiciera el ridículo, porque no valía la pena recibir un golpe mucho menos perder una buena amistad por un impulso ciego.

Decidió quitar eso de su cabeza y centrarse en bailar.

 _«A quién quiero mentir. Me atrae y mucho, la pregunta es: ¿él se siente igual que yo?»_ se preguntó y al ver que Matt no le quitaba la mirada necesitó de todo su control para no entrar en pánico ya que eso lo tenía excitado como nunca lo estuvo ya que de estar medio erecto pasó a erecto total debido a que tenía presente la constante mirada del que únicamente era su amigo.

Eso lo atormentó. Bailar le costaba un poco, lo peor, era que su amiga estaba pasando un buen rato a costa de él. Decidido a no darle más pie a lo que sea que estuviera pensando Emeraude e intentó poner más énfasis a sus pasos que a la sensación de la mirada de Matt en él.

 _«Matt es heterosexual, yo soy heterosexual»_ se repetía negándose a pensar de otra forma aunque lo que sentía era algo que no se podía negar.

Él estaba sintiendo algo muy fuerte por Matt, pero no estaba seguro de que era.

 _« ¿Por qué diablos su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a la intensa mirada y el claro interés que Matt estaba dándole sin importarle que nadie se diera cuenta?»_ caviló mientras ya no prestaba atención al baile de su acompañante y solo se movía por inercia.

Él quería disfrutar más de Matt, no de Alec, sino de Matt y por alguna razón, la nota que le había hecho llegar con la asistente, sentía que le quemaba en la billetera que en ese momento tenía en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

Una realidad le cayó como una bofetada. Él se sentía atraído por su compañero y amigo de reparto. Gran problema. Terrible situación y a pesar de ser consciente que Matt no le quitaba la vista comenzó a bailar con más entusiasmo. Se reusó a seguir pensando porque lo hacía, él no se mostraba para Matt, se intentó engañar y él lo sabía.

_« ¡Diablos!»_


	8. Cuando mentir y ocultar es mejor que ser sincero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PARTE II  
> LA NEGACIÓN

El fin de semana había sido realmente extraño para Harry, todo era más nebuloso y a la vez muy claro. Estaba cada vez más convencido que la atracción que estaba comenzando a sentir era real, aun así, intentaba buscar una razón justificada para ese sentimiento y no podía dar con la respuesta.

Durante el día intentó convencerse que era mejor si no se veían, así él descansaría todo el día, gran inocente, él internamente anhelaba verlo. El resto de la reunión, ellos estuvieron alejados y ninguno hizo el intento por acercarse, sumado a que todos parecían que se propusieron mantenerlos apartados.

Al día siguiente, era cuando quedaron en pasar el día viendo películas, sin embargo, Matt, nunca llamó para concretar la hora ni nada, Harry, tampoco lo hizo, aun así no se movió del apartamento y estuvo pendiente de su móvil, pero Matt nunca llamó.

Lo peor era que no estaba preparado para el fuego que lo consumió lenta y angustiosamente cuando llegó el lunes al estacionamiento de la productora donde subirían al bus que los llevaría al aeropuerto donde un vuelo privado esperaba por el elenco principal, vio a Matt llegar junto a su novia.

Pensó que durante el vuelo podrían hablar y olvidar tensiones, si es que existía alguna, conversar y bromear era fácil para ambos; aunque en ese momento sentía como si esos momentos fueran de tiempos muy lejanos.

Todos estaban riendo entusiasmados porque ese era el primer evento importante en donde todo el elenco se presentaba y en donde interactuarían con las fans. Harry intentaba seguir el hilo de las conversaciones, pero su mente y atención estaba en cierta pareja que se acercaba a paso lento.

 _«Ni siquiera llamó para cancelar»_ meditó amargamente mientras veía como ellos comenzaban a saludar sin soltarse de las manos, se veían tan felices.

Por más que Harry intentó parecer lo más tranquilo y casual, supo que había fallado estrepitosamente cuando saludó a la pareja y solo le salió un gesto y algo así como un “hola” que sonó más a gruñido que a un saludo amistoso en sus oídos. Al mirar a Emeraude se dio cuenta que no pudo simular su estado de ánimo porque ella lo miraba con una extraña expresión de diversión en su rostro.

Disimuladamente y riendo cuando hacían alguna broma, se alejó un poco del grupo intentando buscar conversación con los asistentes de producción que también irían con ellos, aun así, siempre su vista terminaba en ellos dos. En algunas ocasiones, pescó a Matt mirándolo directamente sin importar nada y él maldecía ya que se sentía extraño, Harry sentía como si él lo retara a algo o tal vez era solo su impresión.

Cuando el asistente encargado dio la voz para que al fin suban al bus, todo fue bullicioso e intentó sonreír y hacer bromas de todo tipo pen sentía que estaba actuando y eso lo molestaba demasiado. Lo peor fue que Emeraude se le acercó con una mirada que solo denotaba problemas

_«Maldición»_

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar quedarse viendo como la novia de Matt se lo estaba prácticamente comiendo con el beso que le estaba dando. Ella ponía mucho empeño en ese beso y casi parecía que le estaba absorbiendo hasta el alma.

—…Entonces, _chico bailarín,_ cuéntame ¿qué piensas de esa pareja?

—Hacen buena pareja, es obvio lo enamorados y felices que están —respondió casi sin pensar y al escuchar la risa de Emeraude que más parecía un diablillo a punto de hacer una travesura, supo que su pregunta tenía una trampa y él había caído en redondo.

—Claro que se ven bien juntos y que son una buena pareja, incluso el amor que se tienen es grande y su felicidad… —ella colocó su cabeza en su hombro de forma amistosa mientras reía y le respondía a la vez— según la autora, ellos serán felices, pero eso no significa que no tendrán problemas, ya sabes, todas las parejas lo tienen… una más que otras.

Harry cerró por un momento los ojos y rogó por ya no meter la pata. Sabía que ella se dio cuenta de que había respondido por Matt y su novia, en vez de por la pareja que formaba sus personajes, reprimió otra maldición y decidió ya no hablar nada más durante el corto trayecto al aeropuerto.

 

**********

Al llegar al aeropuerto y antes de subir al jet privado que los llevaría a su destino, hubo muchas fotos de parte del elenco y otras a solas, pero por fortuna o desgracia, no tuvo que compartir ninguna con Harry. Matt se sentía intranquilo, molesto y también bastante fastidiado, aun así, procuraba que no se le notara.

El domingo tuvo un problema de último minuto que lo llevó a tener que ir a ver su vestuario y utilería. Él no fue el único ya que Dom y Alberto estuvieron ahí también, eso lo mantuvo ocupado gran parte de la mañana, al llegar a su apartamento se bañó y se alistó para salir a buscar a su amigo y justo cuando abría la puerta se había encontrado con su novia que lo miraba con una gran sonrisa.

 

_“Matt no pudo evitar la sorpresa al ver a su novia en la puerta con una maleta, ella al parecer no notó su reacción._

_— ¡Hola! Vengo muerta del cansancio —le dijo mientras le daba un beso y entraba._

_—Pensé que nos veríamos hasta dentro de unos días ¿qué sucedió? —preguntó a la vez que tomaba la maleta y la llevaba al dormitorio._

_—Nada, el evento terminó antes debido a que en la zona se presentó unos fuertes vientos y se vieron obligados a suspender toda actividad cuando llegó a ser toda una alerta de tormenta. El encargado del evento no tuvo elección, canceló las dos últimas presentaciones por seguridad —respondió a la vez que se quitaba la ropa y quedaba totalmente desnuda ante él._

_Matt por un momento sintió el hincón de la lujuria cuando miró el cuerpo desnudo de su novia. Ella era muy delgada, no tenía ni curvas ni pechos exuberantes; vestía sin lujos y llevaba siempre poco maquillaje, eso fue lo que más llamó su atención cuando la conoció, su sencillez. Reaccionó cuando su novia le sonrió y se acercó para quitarle toda la ropa, él solo se dejó llevar y por ese momento olvidó todo.  Ambos pasaron el resto del domingo en la cama.”_

 

Un movimiento algo brusco del jet fue suficiente para sacarlo de sus recuerdos. Dio un vistazo a Harry y lo vio metido en sus pensamientos, había estado intentando no mirarlo y no había podido evitarlo. No le había gustado la forma como lo saludó y estaba seguro de que era porque su día se había perdido.

 _«Él no llamó»_ meditó, convencido que no fue su culpa.

Matt estuvo pendiente de su móvil, el que estuvo en un silencio que le molestaba. Deseaba llamarlo aun así no lo hizo, no quería parecer ansioso; además, ellos ya habían acordado verse por eso no entendía por qué no se había aparecido ni llamado. De haberlo hecho, Matt, hubiera dejado a su novia descansar en la habitación sin pensarlo dos veces, pero nunca sucedió.

A él le había entrado las dudas y cuestionamientos, en esos momentos no quería aceptar lo que había descubierto sobre la atracción que sentía hacia su amigo y se convenció que era su mente la que le estaba jugando una extraña broma. Concluyó la noche anterior mientras su novia dormía que la gran amistad que tenían ambos era la razón por la que los sentimientos se confundieron. No ayudaba que todos comentaran de lo bien que se llevaban, lo que se reflejaba en sus personajes. Se preguntó si lo mismo le estaba pasando a Dom y a Alberto ya que ellos eran los otros dos que se llevaban igual o más que bien como le pasaba Harry y a él.

Ignoró el hecho que le molestó ver a su novia llegar de improviso a su apartamento y más que se pusiera extremadamente cariñosa en el autobús, él intentó frenar sus avances lo más discretamente posible, lo que no logró y solo la alentaba más a que se comportara como casi nunca lo hacía. Era verdad que habían hecho el amor en más de una ocasión algo que jamás se resistiría con ella, igual sentía extraño.

—En unos minutos aterrizaremos, por favor coloquen sus cinturones de seguridad.

Se escuchó la voz del piloto y todos se prepararon para aterrizar.

 

************

Al llegar a la ciudad donde tenían el evento buscó con la mirada a su amigo, porque sentía la imperiosa necesidad de hablar con Harry. Ya lo había localizado un poco más atrás caminando con la mirada un poco distante. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se retrasó apropósito dejando que su novia siguiera charlando con la novia de Dominic.

Desvió la mirada hacia su amigo de reparto y lo pudo ver observar con el ceño algo fruncido a Alberto que en ese momento estaba hablando con su novia mientras reían de algo gracioso, por un instante quiso hablarle, pero no lo hizo, necesitaba hablar con Harry.

Al alcanzarlo alineó sus pasos a los de él y el deseo que sintió por querer jalarlo hacia él fue tan fuerte que necesitó guardar sus manos dentro del abrigo para obligarse a no hacerlo.

 _«Jalarlo… ¿a dónde? O ¿para hacer qué?»_ era lo que no estaba seguro.

— ¿Por qué tan apartado? —preguntó en vez de seguir pensando en tonterías y pudo ver como Harry se sobresaltaba cuando lo escuchó, no se había dado cuenta que lo había alcanzado.

—Bueno, estaba pensando en algunas cosas que tengo pendientes para el pequeño descanso que tendremos de las filmaciones —fue su escueta respuesta.

Después de lo que pareció eterno comprendió que algo pasaba ya que no hubo la explosión de risa ni las bromas que era siempre el preludio de una charla amena y agradable. Matt frunció el ceño, casi igual a como tenía el rostro Dom, al ver que Harry ni lo miraba ni añadía nada más.

—Menos mal que llegamos en vuelo privado, fue una movida excelente para que no nos crucemos con los medios —intentó con otro tema y Harry sin mirarlo respondió en un tono seco.

—Sí, así es.

—Hoy será toda una locura, deberíamos tener luego un día de descanso.

—Sí, ojalá.

— ¿Algo te molesta? —no pudo evitar preguntar Matt, no toleraba sentirlo tan distante.

—No, es sólo que me siento cansado, no dormí bien —le explicó y seguía sin mirarlo.

—Yo tampoco dormí casi nada —respondió Matt y pudo ver como Harry tenía la vista al frente y una expresión molesta quizás hastiada, no estaba seguro de cómo interpretar su rostro. Al seguir su mirada, se dio cuenta de que estaba observando a su novia.

—Sí, puedo imaginar por qué no dormiste —habló Harry y algo en el interior de Matt se agitó. Su tono de voz había sido bajo y extraño—. En cambio, en mi caso fue porque tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y como ya te dije, en unos días estoy viajando a ver unos proyectos pendientes.

Ambos se quedaron callados. El lugar era un espacio grande y estaban caminando muy despacio con dirección al edificio donde se realizaría el evento. Matt se vio con la necesidad de querer gritar, quería que todo sea como antes y por alguna razón no se podía, eso lo estaba comenzando a cabrear.

—Ayer en la mañana necesité ir a ver mi vestuario y al regresar, iba a buscarte —se sinceró—, pero ella llegó y…

—Claro, tu novia merece toda tu atención —escuchó la voz de Harry amarga y sarcástica. Eso lo alertó y lo más loco fue que lo entusiasmó.

—Sí, estuvimos ocupados todo el día —habló sonriente intentando que su voz saliera seria.

—Bien por ti, porque esperé a que me avisaras si nos veríamos o no, pero mi móvil nunca sonó —Harry dijo abiertamente y Matt no pudo evitar la sonrisa que le salió.

Bien él pudo haberlo llamado y sin embargo no lo hizo, lo mismo que le pasó a él.

— ¿Me extrañaste? —preguntó ya sin poder ocultar el tono pícaro que le salió.

— ¡Claro! —Dijo Harry e inmediatamente lo vio aspirar reaccionando—. Claro, habíamos quedado en ver películas y es obvio que debías haberme avisado para cancelar, así hubiera planificado hacer otras cosas.

— ¿Esperaste toda la tarde mi llamada? —La voz de Matt salió como un ronroneo—. También quería ver las películas contigo, pero ella apareció de improviso —soltó.

Harry por primera vez lo miró y se detuvo. Matt, estaba entusiasmado por la reacción que había logrado en él, no sabía bien como llegaron a esa conversación y ver a su amigo alterado le estaba provocando una inexplicable erección.

 _«Seguro era la adrenalina de la discusión»_ pensó con un jadeo interno.

A pesar de eso, necesitaba aclarar las cosas, no quería interpretar mal nada ni pensar en porqué su corazón latía a mil por hora.

—Menos mal que no eres nuestro vecino —habló bajo a modo de secreto— o nos hubieras escuchado, a ella le gusta gritar mucho.

—No deberías hablar de ese modo —lo amonestó Harry con una seriedad mortal.

—Estoy hablando que estuvimos jugando vídeo juegos —rió sintiéndose un poco incómodo, nunca era de hablar así de su vida privada y no supo bien porqué lo hizo—. A mi novia no le gusta perder y siempre grita por todo lo malo que le pasa en las partidas, aunque con las buenas también lo hace por el entusiasmo y me contagia —habló rápido y sonriente.

Harry lo estaba volviendo loco, su expresión era extraña quería saber desesperadamente que era lo que le pasaba por la mente y eso a la vez le aterraba.

—Me gustaría ser…

Matt no pudo saber qué era eso que le gustaría y que dijo en un bajo susurro porque una chica lo tomó por sorpresa a Harry, lo abrazó y lo besó delante de él. Eso lo desubicó por completo, incluso tenía la intensión de alejarla, sin embargo no lo hizo ya que la reconoció, era la novia de Harry.

 _«Mierda»_ Maldijo en silencio.

En ese momento estaba odiando al productor porque él aceptó que las parejas del elenco asistieran a ese evento. Si ellas no estaban, él podría pasar tiempo con su amigo, ahora casi todas estaban ahí colgadas de los cuellos de sus parejas.

—Nena, pensé que no vendrías… —escuchó como Harry hablaba algo aturdido por el recibimiento después de que ella rompió el beso.

—No, ya tenía pensado encontrarte aquí —escuchó la voz nasal de la novia de Harry explicarle su presencia—. Terminé rápido lo que tenía que hacer y me contacté con el asistente de producción. Él fue quien me dio el pase. Te busqué en el edificio, todos ya están en el segundo piso.

Matt y Harry con la mirada confundida vieron que estaban a unos metros de la entrada y el resto del elenco no se les veía por ningún lugar cercano.

—Nene, todos los esperan, por eso al ver que no estabas con los demás salí a ver que te demoraba —ella volteó a mirarlo y le sonrió—. Hola, Matthew, me encanta por fin conocerte, pasaré algunos días en la locación, así que seguro nos vernos seguido.

—Por supuesto, yo… disculpen, tenemos que entrar ¿recuerdas lo que el productor dijo, Harry?

—Sí, no nos deben ver juntos, es extraño que no nos hayan ya separado.

—Dime… ¿Nena? —Matt se dirigió a la novia de Harry, en su tono no pudo evitar el sarcasmo— ¿Sabes dónde tenemos exactamente que estar?

—Que vayan al salón de espera número 5 —respondió ella a Matt sin corregirle ni decirle su nombre, con una gran sonrisa sujetaba del brazo a Harry.

—De acuerdo, vayan ustedes primero —miró intensamente a Harry— ¿Te parece si nos vemos cuándo regresemos a las locaciones? —Matt esperó a que Harry entendiera.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, él respondió sin mirarlo.

—Sí, hablamos después.

Y de la mano con su novia, Matt, vio como ambos entraban al edificio.

Él miró a todos lados, el bus los había dejado en la puerta posterior del centro de convenciones para que pudieran tener algo de privacidad al llegar y habían caminado desde la entrada por todo el estacionamiento. Respiró profundo y comenzó a caminar despacio hacia el edificio. Por un momento pensó que Harry estaba sintiendo la misma atracción que él sentía. No, seguro no era así, eso era imposible, ¿o sí? Todo era muy confuso y necesitaba tranquilizarse o todo eso sería más que en un gran problema.

Necesitaba pensar.

 

**************

El día pasó bastante agitado, Harry estaba de un lado para el otro, entre la entrevista central y varias individuales que duraron muy pocos minutos. Todos les dedicaban a él y a Matt mucha más atención de la que esperaban, ellos estuvieron casi todo el tiempo juntos y necesitó de toda su concentración para las respuestas que muchas veces tenían intensión de que dijeran algo sobre los episodios que tenían grabados.

Las novias estaban en su gloria, se tomaron muchas fotos en un área aparte y la pasaron muy bien. Su novia en particular estaba radiante y cada vez que le enviaba besos volados lo hacía sentir extraño, sonreía más por inercia que por comodidad.

Por otro lado, Matt había estado distante y bastante serio y por primera vez no sabía si actuaba así por indicaciones del productor, quizás era porque realmente algo le molestaba. Tal vez estaba imaginando cosas, había estado contrariado y dejó que Matt lo notara cuando hablaron. Se pudo dar cuenta de que lo presionó cuando hablaron y eso lo tenía inquieto, lo peor era que iban a hablar al regresar y por alguna razón eso lo tenía sin oxígeno. Algo ridículo, aun así, no podía evitarlo.

Deseaba hablar con él y a la vez quería alejarse lo más rápido posible; no ayudaba el hecho de que no podía mantener su mirada sin que él sintiera que necesitaba correr. Y por alguna razón, le pareció que a Matt le sucedía lo mismo.


	9. Cuando el fuego no se apaga una vez que está en ebullición

La habitación se encontraba iluminada a media luz. El cuerpo de Harry estaba en llamas debido a las atenciones que recibía. Él sabía que no era su novia, ella jamás lo había hecho sentir lo que recorría su piel en ese momento. Un gemido agónico salió de su garganta al ver a Matthew desnudo sobre él mirándolo con esa maldita sonrisa seductora que lograba hacerlo aguantar la respiración. Harry sintió una brisa entrar por la ventana y su piel volvió a estremecerse, o tal vez, ese temblor era por el tacto cadencioso de las manos de Matt que recorrían su cuerpo, realmente no estaba seguro de nada, su mente estaba entrando en una neblina de lujuria imposible de despejar.

Y le estaba fascinando.

Un gemido salió de sus labios debido a los besos húmedos que Matt comenzó a darle a su pecho, dedicándole mayor atención a sus discos de carne, mordiéndolos, chupándolos. Lo estaba volviendo loco. No pudo evitar el gemido de protesta al sentir el frío húmedo que dejó sus labios y poco a poco comenzó a ir más hacia el sur de su cuerpo, logrando que cada fibra de su ser saltara de anticipación. Cuando la barbilla de su pronto a ser amante rozó la cabeza de su miembro no pudo evitar estremecerse, sus caderas se elevaron y necesitó sujetarse de las sábanas para evitar... no estaba seguro que tenía que evitar.

—Por favor… Matt… —se escuchó rogar.

Harry necesitaba atención urgente en su pulsante erección o enloquecería, para su consternación, Matt solo lo miró y le mostró la más arrogante sonrisa que alguna vez le hubiera visto. Quería gritar de frustración, pero sus ojos dieron literalmente la vuelta cuando sin aviso fue tragado.

Soltó un jadeo fuerte al sentir que la punta sensible de su miembro tocaba la parte de atrás de la garganta de Matthew; sus bolas subieron tanto a su cuerpo que pensó que desaparecerían. Fue inevitable que el delicioso escozor característico en la espina dorsal le avisaba que tendría la madre de los orgasmos y estaba a punto de joder la boca ajena cuando su nombre fue dicho con imperiosa voz.

— ¡Harry!

Con un gran sobresalto, Harry, miró sin mirar a la persona que tenía delante de él. Necesitó enfocar bien la visión y frotarse los ojos para poder distinguir que era lo que sucedía realmente. Tenía todo confuso, vio a todos lados en busca de Mathew, desesperado porque huyera, corriera o algo que lo alejara de él.

Agitado, frustrado sexualmente y con su mente embotada, poco a poco comenzó a despejarse. Lo último que recordaba era que habló con Matt… o tal vez, no hablaron ¿lo vio siquiera?

Ya no estaba seguro de nada.

_« ¿Todo había sido un sueño?»_

No podía evitar controlar su respiración agitada.

—… ¿Nene? —escuchó la característica voz de su novia hablándole con precaución. Harry no tuvo más remedio que enfocar su mirada a quien realmente tenía frente a él.

Su novia, no Matt.

Tragando saliva que no tenía, su respiración sin poderla controlar y su piel sensible, necesitó más tiempo para recuperarse de ese extraño y vivido sueño, pero no podía, su novia lo miraba entre curiosa y confundida. Él tendría que explicar lo que fuera que hubiera dicho.

 _« ¿Dije algo?»_ pensó aterrorizado.

Él y su novia habían hecho el amor ni bien regresaron a la habitación en la locación donde trabajaba y se quedaron dormidos casi inmediatamente. Harry quería patearse con una bota de hierro por haber tenido ese estúpido sueño y por más que deseaba quitar de su mente la sensación de haber estado realmente con él, no podía. Sin decir una palabra, se levantó de la cama ignorando la gran erección que todavía mostraba, se puso un bóxer y fue directo al baño sin decir una sola palabra a su intrigada novia.

Una vez encerrado en el baño, abrió el grifo y metió la cabeza en el chorro de agua fría esperando con eso no solo despertar del todo sino también sacarse la sensación de éxtasis que aún sentía. No pensaba tocarse para buscar liberación, mucho menos iba a usar a su novia para hacerlo, eso lo haría sentir raro, sucio; no, eso no le haría a ella.

—Bebé, ¿todo está bien? —su novia preguntó a través de la puerta.

—Sí, solo dame un momento y estoy contigo.

No volvió a insistir y por ello él estaba agradecido. Miró hacia su media erección y maldijo en voz baja, no quería salir en esas condiciones, sin más remedio que meterse a la ducha, se sacó la ropa interior y con agua fría se dio un baño rápido. Por fortuna y gracias a que el agua estaba casi helada, su miembro entendió que debía retroceder. Cerró la ducha y una vez seco y nuevamente con el bóxer puesto, salió en busca de su novia sin tener en claro que le iba a decir si preguntaba directamente, porque estaba seguro de que algo debía haber dicho o hecho.

Al salir del baño, la vio en la cama, ya no estaba desnuda, se había puesto un pijama corto y lo miraba intrigada, él no quería hablar de nada pero sabía que le debía una explicación, una que no tenía. Se metió en la cama e intentó justificarse.

—Bebé… yo…

—No es necesario que digas nada, a veces pasa. Es obvio que no puedes evitarlo, nadie puede.

Harry estaba aterrado de escucharla hablar tan seria, además reconoció en su voz un tono de decepción.

—Mira, yo…

Él no sabía que decir, al parecer había dicho el nombre de Matt dormido y ahora su novia lo sabía, sabía que entre él y su compañero de reparto había algo.

_« ¿Acaso había algo entre ellos?»_

Estaba malditamente confundido.

—No, en serio, no hay problema, nene. Todos tenemos fantasías que no podemos evitarlas cuando dormimos. Lo entiendo. Solo espero que no haya interrumpido en el momento más importante es solo que parecía que te ahogabas… —ella bajó la voz y sonrió— creo que me equivoqué ¿verdad?

La sonrisa que le vio no llegó a sus ojos, su lenguaje corporal decía que estaba incómoda y estaba seguro que no le estaba diciendo todo lo que pensaba. No ayudaba que aún tenía la duda de haber dicho algo. Por alguna razón no podía tocarla, no lo sentía correcto, aun así, se obligó a hacerlo y cuando colocó su mano sobre el hombro de ella solo lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Dime lo que realmente te molesta —habló Harry suavemente.

— ¿Por qué no dejaste que te atienda? —Harry no sabía que decir ante esa pregunta. No quería hablar de ese tema, pero ella estaba mirándolo fijamente y por su seriedad, sabía que ella esperaba solo la verdad.

—Porque no lo sentía correcto. Fue un sueño vivido que me hizo sentir que te fui infiel, simplemente no pude ni atenderme yo mismo. —Harry soltó la abrumadora verdad sin mencionar con quien soñó, menos que era alguien conocido. Solo se tumbó de espaldas viendo hacia el techo.

— ¿Con quién…?

—No fue nadie en especial —mintió y se sintió una mierda por eso y cuando vio que deseaba seguir preguntando, él necesitaba zanjar el asunto.  Harry no hablaría de sus caóticos sentimientos con ella—. Lo siento, eso es todo lo que tengo que decirte.

Un silencio incómodo se produjo entre ellos y por un momento Harry pensó que su novia ya se había dormido, hasta que sintió que se acomodaba a su lado y colocaba una mano sobre su pecho. Él entendió que ella aceptaba su respuesta. No pasó mucho rato que escuchó su respiración acompasada, al fin se había quedado dormida.

Con la tenue luz de la lámpara encendida, veló su sueño por el resto de la noche. Harry no pudo volver a dormir, tenía miedo de lo que podría soñar y no estaba dispuesto a mentir nuevamente. Tenía que sacarse del sistema a Matt, aunque eso signifique que se tenga que alejar de él.

Al menos eso pensaba.

 

**********

Matthew estaba parado en lo que vendría a ser su pequeña sala con un refresco en su mano deseando que fuera realmente alcohol, con la mente trabajando a mil por hora. Su novia estaba durmiendo en la habitación y él no deseaba estar en la misma habitación con ella, no porque no la amara, sino que estaba confundido y necesitaba estar solo para acomodar sus pensamientos y calmar su acelerado corazón.

Habían llegado del evento y ella se había puesto nuevamente cariñosa, él se había encendido de inmediato. El problema fue que las cosas se volvieron más que calientes entre ellos y él había mencionado a Harry. Matt necesitó cerrar los ojos un momento para calmarse y así pensar en lo estúpido que había sido.

Por fortuna su novia estuvo perdida en la pasión del momento que no escuchó nada, al menos eso quería creer. Hicieron el amor, pero Matt no estaba metido al cien por ciento al comprender que estaba comenzando a sentir un fuerte deseo por su amigo y era mucho más serio y fuerte de lo que pensaba. Eso le estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Lo peor era que estaba seguro de que su novia se había dado cuenta que algo pasaba y si bien la había satisfecho, algo había cambiado.

Él se había sentido vacío.

Algo faltaba.

No podía creer que había dicho otro nombre mientras hacía el amor con su novia y estaba intentando engañarse que todo era producto de la buena amistad que ambos tenían; y sin embargo, no podía seguir mintiéndose, por eso necesitaba detener lo que estaba comenzando a sentir. Ellos eran solo amigos y si bien había una atracción, eso no era correcto, no porque sean hombres, sino porque ambos tenían pareja.

La química que crecía a pasos agigantados entre ellos le estaba pasando factura a su cordura y necesitaba poner un freno a eso o sería más intenso; algo era cierto, no debía dejarse llevar hasta el extremo de desearlo sexualmente. Él nunca había sido infiel, no comenzaría ahora. Gimió al evocar la sensación que le recorrió el cuerpo cuando por un momento pensó que a quién le hacía el amor era a Harry y no a su novia.

— ¿No puedes dormir? —su novia habló desde la puerta de la habitación. Matt no pudo evitar dar un salto de sorpresa al escucharla.

—No, fue un intenso día y ya sabes que quedo con la adrenalina a mil cuando tengo mucho trabajo.

Se justificó y su novia solo le sonrió y volvió a la habitación. Matt cerró los ojos y deseo en esos momentos estar solo, mejor dicho, estar con Harry.

—Bien, no me dejaré vencer por esto.

Habló en un susurro mientras terminaba su refresco y dejaba la lata en la mesa de café. Fue a darle el alcance a su novia con la consigna de hacerle el amor nuevamente, pero esta vez cómo era debido, diciendo su nombre y no el de otra persona.


	10. La distancia muchas veces no ayuda, tampoco la cercanía.

Dom caminaba por una de las locaciones cuando encontró a Harry parado en la entrada con una clara indecisión en su rostro. Él sonrió, podía jurar a qué se debía esa expresión, así que decidió darle un poco de ayuda.

— ¡Harry! ¿Qué haces solo? —saludó a su amigo con una sonrisa.

—No, yo estaba… en fin ¿qué haces tú aquí? Hasta donde sé, no tienes grabación a esta hora.

—Estoy buscando a Alberto ¿lo has visto? Se me ha perdido y por eso le daré unas buenas zurras en el culo —respondió muy casual. Rió cuando vio que Harry lo miraba asombrado—. Oh, vamos, solo bromeo, lo que sí haré es reclamarle que no se debe esconder de mí.

— ¿Y por qué se escondería?

Dom sonrió ampliamente y alzó las cejas repetidas veces logrando que su amigo riera y pensara que solo bromeaba.

—Me parece que dijo que iba a su remolque.

—Entonces ahí es donde iré. Te parece si me acompañas y así hablamos un poco.

Antes que Harry pudiera decirle algo, lo jaló y juntos caminaron hacia el estacionamiento de remolques. En todo el camino le hablaba de tonterías y obligándolo a que le respondiera.

—Allí está Alberto —le dijo Harry mirando a su amigo que venía hacia ellos.

—Chicos, ¿adónde iban? —Habló Alberto.

Dom sonrió.

—Yo estuve buscándote. Harry solo me acompañaba —respondió— ¿Has visto a Matt? —Añadió rápidamente—. ¿Estará con Jade? Ese está que le quiere meter mano —soltó una risotada la que siguió Alberto.

Vio a Harry solo sonreír distante a la vez que miraba hacia la zona donde estaba el remolque de Matt, ahora con el ceño levente fruncido.

_«Oh amigo, no ocultas tú interés»_

—Sí, Jade es intenso a veces, pero él se fue hace poco a su edificio. Vi que Matt está solo en su remolque —respondió Alberto todavía sonriente.

—Chicos, tengo que irme —les cortó Harry y se fue sin añadir nada más.

Dom estaba en su elemento.

Para él, era obvio que esos dos estaban danzando en círculos y ya era hora que alguien les dé un empujón. Ambos vieron a Harry caminar directo al remolque de Matthew. Dom, jaló a Alberto hacía un lado donde habían varios árboles, no quedaban ocultos, pero tampoco a plena vista.

Era perfecto.

— ¿Me puedes decir que fue todo eso de Matt? —preguntó Alberto con una sonrisa y se dejaba guiar.

Ellos se detuvieron en la base de uno de los árboles más grandes.

—Pues solo siendo un verdadero amigo y haciendo que esos dos ya se decidan de una vez por todas que se gustan.

Él estaba satisfecho con la expresión de asombro de Alberto. Aunque sabía que esa cara no le decía todo. Volvió su vista hacia Harry feliz porque al fin esos dos iban a tener un respiro, ahora su amigo se encontraba parado frente a Matt.

_«Aprovecha, tonto»_

—Estas diciendo que esos dos… ¿qué ellos se gustan, gustan de verdad? Pensé que era parte de toda la joda que existe en el set —no dejó responder a Dom que ahora él lo miraba fijamente— ¿Desde cuándo eres un casamentero? Y como puedes asegurar que ellos se gustan en serio con tanta seguridad.

—Oh vamos, Al, es fácil viendo el gran bulto que muestran en sus pantalones cada vez que están juntos en la misma habitación.

—Veo que estás viviendo tu bisexualidad a plenitud, si ya miras bultos ajenos —la voz de Alberto era entre divertida y molesta.

Dom sonrió y tomó la mano de Alberto acariciándola, pudo ver estremecerse y solo deseo estar en otro lugar. Le gustaba ponerlo en aprietos porque a veces se ponía nervioso y tartamudeaba, otras se ponía osado siguiéndole el juego hasta casi dejarlo sin aliento y queriendo más.

—No soy bisexual, a mí solo me gustas tú y no es que esté andando de mirón. Fue un par de veces que me di cuenta —lo jaló un poco más a su cuerpo. Deseaba tanto besarlo, aun así, no se atrevía, no por miedo a ser rechazado, sino que no se detendría si lo hacía—. Solo veo el tuyo —añadió en un tono que más parecía un ronroneo.

—No seas estúpido —respondió tragando visiblemente—, sabes que son solo bromas… —habló Alberto con la voz un poco ronca sin apartarse—. Además, ambos tenemos pareja.

“Ambos tenemos pareja”

 _«Oh bebé, es decir, que si no tuviéramos parejas, aceptaría tener algo más…»_. Eso retumbó en el fondo de Dom haciendo que su piel despertara a sensaciones deliciosas que deseaba explorar.

Decidido a que sea más específico, lo acercó un poco más a él. En el rostro de Alberto había una determinación que le cortó la respiración; sin embargo, él no hizo nada para acortar la distancia, sino que, paseó su mirada por todo el lugar hasta que algo llamó su atención, se soltó y sin decir nada, se alejó de él.

 _«No, no me dejarás colgado»_ sentenció Dom y fue a perseguirlo.

 

***********

Matt al fin disfrutaba de un momento tranquilo. No tuvo descanso en esa semana y por lo que le informaron, las siguientes iban a ser igual. Lamentablemente después del evento, no había podido hablar tranquilamente con Harry viéndose solo en determinados momentos y siempre con personas alrededor. El filmar escenas distintas no había ayudado en nada y cuando pensaba que al fin hablarían, su novia estaba con él.

La novia de Harry y la suya habían creado una buena amistad, realmente todas, solo que ellas pasaban juntas más tiempo debido a que ellos trabajaban todo el día y parte de la noche.

Respiró profundo y convencido de que ya hablarían aunque no supieran bien cuál sería el tema principal de esa conversación, se recostó más en la silla que ocupaba afuera de su remolque y pensó con malestar que los días pasaban y tenía miedo de que las cosas se enfriaran entre ellos; sin embargo, era peor porque cada vez era más grande su anhelo que sentía de tener a Harry con él.

Miró la silla a su lado y quería que su amigo estuviera con él ahí a su lado, eso lo abrumaba al punto de provocarle una fuerte quemazón en el pecho.

—Al fin te encuentro, te busqué en el set —escuchó la voz de Harry y sintió que toda su sangre viajó a su parte inferior a una velocidad vertiginosa; a la vez, su piel se erizó al ver que su deseo se volvió realidad con tan solo pensarlo.

Solo atinó a cruzar las piernas y sonreírle intentando esconder su alteración.

—Hola, pues ya me encontraste, Harry. También intenté hablar contigo, pero el director está insoportable —añadió rogando que no se notara el tono de ansiedad en su voz.

Ellos se quedaron en silencio y al mirarlo directamente a los ojos, vio que Harry estaba aguantando la risa, eso le dio un alivio que no pensó volver a sentir y comenzó a esbozar una sonrisa. Pronto ambos estaban riendo a carcajadas sin saber exactamente la razón, aunque ya no importaba, todo volvía a ser igual que antes y eso lo hizo inmensamente feliz.

Con una morbosa satisfacción observó cómo Harry se sentaba en la silla en la que había querido que estuviera. Necesitó humedecerse los labios o lo atraería a sus brazos y lo besaría hasta que les faltara el aire. A pesar de su acelerado corazón y su excitación, decidió prestar toda su atención a lo que comenzó a decir. Matt no podía quitarle la vista, tampoco podía evitar desear esos labios que se movían como si lo llamaran a que los pruebe y cuando pensaba que perdía la lucha por controlarse y besarlo finalmente, escuchó parcialmente lo que le decía.

—… entonces, quieren que hagamos un chat con las fans —dijo Harry.

Matt se asombró.

—Está loco el productor, pero creo que es una muy buena idea —acordó Matt. Harry sonrió en acuerdo.

Ninguno dijo nada de la atracción que había nacido entre ellos y para Matt estaba bien eso. Él se había convencido que toda esa pasión que desbordó su deseo, debía ser una tontería; sin embargo, ahí estaba junto a Harry sintiendo la necesidad ciega de sentir a su amigo contra su piel, ese sentimiento solo crecía más cada vez que le sonreía o lo miraba directo a los ojos.

—Dom y Alberto están allí, estuve con ellos hace un momento —dijo Harry observando a un punto en específico.

Matt siguió la mirada de Harry. A lo lejos pudo verlos conversando animadamente al lado en la zona de árboles. Eso no sería extraño si es que no pareciera que algo pasaba entre ese ellos, Matt ya los había visto en actitudes demasiado amistosas y se había revolcado de envidia de no poder ser igual con Harry.

—Ellos siempre actúan como si entre ellos sucediera algo más que camaradería —meditó Matt. Harry estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

Lo miró un momento y regresó su vista hacia dónde sus amigos estaban. Ahora estaban hablando muy cerca. Algo en su forma de actuar lo estaba poniendo nervioso, desvió la vista nuevamente hacia Harry, éste tenía el ceño fruncido y hasta podía decir que estaba abochornado.

—No hay que meternos —sugirió también incómodo—, seguro están ensayando alguna escena —añadió Matt sin prestar atención que jugueteaba con su pantalón sacándole pelusas inexistentes.

—Pues no recuerdo que en ninguna escena ellos se tomaran de las manos…

Aquello hizo que él volviera su vista a donde sus amigos estaban y efectivamente, Dom tenía sujeto una de las manos de Alberto. Estaba en duda si seguía de mirón o si le decía a Harry que mejor entraran, cuando Alberto observó a todos lados y sus miradas se cruzaron con la de Matt, éste se soltó de Dom y huyó de la vista. Su amigo corrió tras él desapareciendo también.

Él y Harry se quedaron mirando y por un momento la extraña huida de sus amigos. Sabía que algo pasaba entre ellos, al igual que algo pasaba entre ambos, solo que Matt esperaba que no fuera tan evidente como le pasaba a sus amigos.

_« ¿Podía ser eso posible? Tener algo con Harry ¿sin temor a nada? ¿Acaso temo algo?»_

—Debo irme —dijo Harry claramente incómodo levantándose de su asiento sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— ¡No! —Respondió Matt más fuerte de lo que tenía intención de hablar— ¿Por qué mejor no disfrutamos de nuestro descanso, juntos? Mañana no tenemos nada hasta la tarde. Que te parece si vamos a ver algunas películas, recuerda que me debes un día de cine, al menos solo una —casi rogó Matt que en ese momento estaba a punto de tener un ataque de ansiedad por el miedo a ver que Harry se fuera tan pronto.

Harry sonrió después de lo que le pareció una eternidad.

—De acuerdo —dijo Harry y el corazón de Matt dio dos latidos rápidos y se saltó uno— ¿Te parece si aprovechamos que las chicas han salido a esa fiesta que todo el mundo hablaba y vemos una película que he querido ver hace tiempo? —Propuso Harry. Matt sonrió con una expresión interrogante— “Posdata, te amo” —añadió y rió fuerte cuando Matt le dio una expresión exagerada de asombro.

Ambos rieron abiertamente mientras Matt se levantaba del asiento que había estado ocupando y verificaba que su remolque estuviera bien cerrado.

—Muy bien chico _pinky_ , vamos a ver tu película, pero te advierto que lloraras.

— ¡Ja! ¡Me dices a mí, “chico _pinky”,_ cuando tú la vas a ver por segunda vez! —le reprochó Harry con una sonrisa.

—No, no sería la segunda vez que la veo, sería como la quinta… creo, ya perdí la cuenta real de las veces que la he visto. Ya estoy insensible a ella —antes que Harry se empachara en burlas, añadió—: No tengo la culpa si mi novia es de las que ama ese tipo de películas.

Mientras iban caminando rumbo al edificio de Matt, ambos reían y se hacían más bromas, todo era perfecto, la extraña escena que vieron entre Dom y Alberto quedó completamente de lado. Además, comprobó que estar lejos de Harry había sido un suplicio, lo había extrañado más de lo que imaginaba y no quería volver a sentirse así. Lo malo era que todavía estaba excitado y era obvio que eso no cambiaría y hasta sería peor.

En su cabeza giraba la pregunta: ¿Era mejor estar alejados o juntos? No necesitó pensar demasiado, él necesitaba tenerlo cerca siempre.

_«Mierda, estoy en problemas»_


	11. El beso que lo cambió todo.

Pasaron los días en que Harry y Matt, encontraron tiempo para estar juntos y aunque compartieron mayormente con sus novias o con alguien más en raras ocasiones estuvieron solos. En todo momento, ambos intentaron esconder lo que crecía a pasos agigantados entre ellos y que cada vez era más notorio. Si bien ahora podían seguir el ritmo de su extraña atracción y mantenerla a raya y cuando Matt le dirigía esas miradas que hacía sentirse expuesto y totalmente excitado.

Lo peor, era las intensas escenas que tenían sus personajes en los que Harry sentía que los roles se volteaban. Magnus era más osado y desinhibido, Alec era lo contrario, más reservado y escurridizo. Él no podía evitar sentirse totalmente identificado con el personaje de su amigo.

Harry ya no tenía fuerzas para negar la atracción que había entre él y Matt, aunque justificaba todo como curiosidad.

 _«Sí, claro, curiosidad, todo era solo curiosidad»_ se mentalizó Harry.

Su amistad siguió su curso sin mayor contratiempo. Sobre los sueños vividos, los tenía de vez en cuando; realmente, sucedía más veces de las que quería aceptar. Lo bueno era que ya los podía manejar mejor y agradecía que sucediera al estar solo en su habitación.

Después de una respiración profunda a modo de relajarse, volvió a mirar hacia lo que tenía en las manos. En ese momento, estaba en el salón donde hacían las lecturas de los capítulos repasando su próximo episodio, en el cual, al fin Alec y Magnus se besarían. No podía evitar sentirse nervioso, ansioso, eufórico y muchas sensaciones más que no quería pensar, sobre todo, no deseaba que nadie lo viera así hasta que asimilara lo que vendría.

—Puedo hacerlo… puedo hacerlo… puedo hacerlo… —repetía como un mantra caminando en círculos mientras mantenía su vista fija en el libreto abierto en la escena crucial del episodio.

_«Maldición, es una muy buena escena»_

—Aquí estabas…

Harry no pudo evitar sorprenderse al punto de soltar el guión al escuchar la voz de quien había estado evitando desde que le entregaron el episodio. Matt estaba frente a él, sonriendo con esa mirada que siempre lo dejaba en una neblina de deseo. Vio cómo se agachó frente a él y casi se atraganta con la lengua cuando uno de sus sueños le vino a la mente donde él lo tragaba completo y lo hacía gritar de placer.

_« ¡Mierda! ¡No te excites!»_

Falló miserablemente porque ya estaba duro como el acero y no podía ocultarlo.

—Relájate —dijo Matt sonriente.

Harry lo observó mejor y sonrió al percatarse de que también estaba nervioso solo que lo disimulaba mejor que él. Necesitó sentarse para esconder de algún modo su inoportuna erección.

—Estoy relajado, solo que este episodio es muy importante y quería concentrarme para entrar en el papel —se defendió— ¿A qué hora vamos a filmar?

Matt no le respondió de inmediato y eso hizo que Harry pensara que algo quería decirle, sin embargo, solo se aclaró la garganta y se sentó a su lado.

—Te estaba buscando porque quieren que practiquemos las escenas hoy mismo.

Eso a Harry no le agradaba. Sentía que estaba en grandes problemas porque sabía lo que le afectaría al besar a Matt; aunque sea solo una actuación, estaba seguro de que su cuerpo no lo tomaría de ese modo. Se sentía enloquecer de los nervios, aun así, se mostraría tranquilo y sin problemas con la escena.

— ¡La tierra llamando a Harry! —dijo Matt sacudiendo la mano en su cara. Harry sonrió exhalando algo inquieto, odiaba sentirse así.

—Lo siento, pero es que no he podido dormir muy bien últimamente.

—Yo tampoco, estos sueños que tengo de un tiempo a esta parte, me están volviendo loco.

Harry estaba aterrado de preguntar sobre que sueños había tenido. Matt hablaba viendo hacia la puerta que estaba abierta y se podía ver a la producción ir de un lado a otro. No sabía que decir ante esa declaración que era precisamente la causa por la que él no dormía muy bien. Al final, había cedido a la necesidad de masturbarse, pero solo cuando la necesidad era fuerte.

Es decir, casi siempre desde la primera vez que lo hizo.

— ¡Chicos! Los esperan en la locación de la boda.

Una de las asistentes dijo al asomarse por la puerta y se retiró. Por la mirada que ambos compartieron, Harry, supo que Matt pensaba lo mismo que él. Llegó la hora en la que se besarían y eso era algo que los inquietaba a morir, tal vez por razones distintas, pero de que a ambos los perturbaba de algún modo, lo hacía.

_«Mierda, en qué me he metido»_

Harry no pudo evitar pensarlo mientras se levantaban e iba hacia donde los esperaban.

 

*************

Matt estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, aun así, no quería demostrarlo, se daba cuenta de que Harry lo había estado evitando y ahora ya estaba convencido que la atracción era mutua. Eso complicaba las cosas ya que justo en ese momento, ambos comenzarían a ensayar la escena del beso que darían por primera vez sus personajes y eso lo tenía entusiasmado a morir.

Mientras caminaban hacia el set donde se realizaría la boda veía de soslayo que Harry estaba metido en sus pensamientos. Él no sabía que iba a suceder en cuanto al fin probara sus labios, unos labios de los cuales había soñado en probar.

Tragó fuerte al entrar a la locación donde sería la boda. Vio que todo ya estaba arreglado para filmar la tan esperada escena. Harry comenzó a recibir instrucciones de cómo debería entrar y dónde pararse y él era llevado por uno de los asistentes y lo ubicaba en lo que sería el altar. Aunque intentaba concentrarse en lo que le indicaban, sus ojos no podían dejar de ver a Harry, su corazón latía a mil por hora y únicamente quería ir y besarlo. Con eso acabaría su anhelo y seguro se iría la obsesión que tenía de querer tener sexo con su amigo.

— ¿Entendiste? —le preguntaron. Él únicamente asintió para que lo dejara en paz.

—Bien chicos, solo vamos a probar las distancias y comprobar el tiempo y los diálogos que aunque son cortos necesitamos encajarlo perfectamente con la música.

Matt estaba confundido, según entendía ¿no iban a besarse, solo practicar?

Se sentía estafado.

— ¡Bien! ¡Tomen sus lugares y comencemos! —gritó el director.

Y así pasaron casi toda la tarde repitiendo una y otra vez como Alec dejaba de lado a la que era su novia en la serie que en ese momento lo hacía una asistente e iba a alcanzar a Magnus para besarlo, lo cual no llegaba a hacer y eso lo tenía cabreado y confundido en igual medida. En un momento determinado casi lo besa y pudo sentir como Harry se puso tengo, eso lo hizo reaccionar y lo soltó. Necesitó hacer una broma para hacer que su amigo se relajara, sonrió cuando él rió de su broma, pero podía ver que estaba pasando un duro momento igual que él.

—Creo que ya lo tienen claro; ahora, vamos a ver como se vería con el beso —habló el director y Matt casi se cae de las ansias.

Matt se quedó viendo fijamente a Harry mientras este se quedaba congelado ante lo que el director había dicho. Sin decir nada, él fue a tomar su lugar nuevamente y comenzar todo una vez más. Al recibir la orden de empezar, Matt repitió su diálogo tanto con la asistente/novia como con el asistente que ocupaba el lugar que haría la actriz que hacía de su madre.

Todo pasó rápido, en un momento estaba hablando su parlamente al asistente y al siguiente, tenía a Harry contra su pecho y lo besaba.

_«Oh, dulce infierno»_

Matt no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido necesitado mientras sus labios se apretaban contra los de Harry.

 

**********

Al escuchar lo que dijo el director que de todas maneras se darían el beso, sabía que estaba perdido cuando vio la mirada determinada que le dio. Harry retrocedió y espero a la señal. Todo comenzó de nuevo, Matt hizo su parte y al pararse frente a él y caminó con tal decisión que su respiración quedó olvidada, Harry sintió que todo lo demás, desaparecía en el preciso momento en que sus labios chocaban.

Si bien, no era un beso propiamente dicho, en cierta forma real, muy real. Los labios de Matt demandaban más de lo que Harry había esperado. Él lo devoraba por completo quitándole el aire, la razón y sobre todo, la voluntad.

Muy a lo lejos escuchaba las indicaciones del director y por más que intentaba no podía entenderlas ni mucho menos, detenerse. Matt lo hizo y él no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo bochornoso.

Matt se veía igual de mareado como él lo estaba y necesito tomar aire y simular que estaba prestando atención al director que se les había acercado.

—Entonces, deben dejar que la cámara vea lo que hacen, imaginen que estaban besando a sus novias, sus manos… —el director seguía planteando sus indicaciones, pero Harry solo podía quedarse ahí y rogar que no se volviera a repetir el beso.

—Ahora, una vez más.

Harry maldijo interiormente cuando el director pidió repetir la escena nuevamente. Así lo hicieron por lo que le pareció horas, agradecía a Dios que su cuerpo no lo hubiera traicionado porque eso sí que iba a ser humillante.

 

************

Matt regresó a su habitación muy tarde y solo atinó a tirarse a su cama y sonreír como un tonto. Lo había besado y a pesar de todas las indicaciones que recibían mientras lo hacían, lo había disfrutado demasiado. Al día siguiente sería la filmación final con vestuario y demás actores y él solo podía pensar en que no podía esperar volver a tener esos sabrosos labios en los suyos. Sus propios labios todavía le quemaban, tenía el calor prendado en su cuerpo y lo único que deseaba, era repetir la experiencia en un lugar más íntimo.

Sonrió al imaginarlo ahí en su propio cuarto tendido a su lado, de preferencia desnudo. Saltó cuando su móvil sonó, contestó sin mirar quien era.

—Hola —escuchó la voz de Harry y Matt cerró los ojos, un escalofrío placentero le recorrió el cuerpo y su miembro tomó nota con demasiado interés al timbre de voz que escuchó.

—Hola —respondió y ambos se quedaron en silencio.

Por varios minutos, solo se quedaron escuchando su respiración y ninguno de ellos dijo ni hizo el menor indicio de cortar la llamada. No era un silencio incómodo, era más bien tranquilizador así como revelador. Los besos que se dieron los afectó y eso no podían ocultarlo ni hacer que no existía la atracción entre ellos.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —Matt preguntó más para él con voz ronca.

—No lo sé —fue la escueta respuesta que Harry le dio.

Al menos no lo había rechazado ni negado la atracción que ambos sentían, ahora la pregunta era ¿qué harían con lo que era imposible negar? Él lo deseaba y Harry también, no podía quitarse de la cabeza ni de la piel, la forma en como sintió que él se estremeció con sus besos, era obvio que ambos se consumían con lo que estaban sintiendo por el otro.

No supo bien cuanto tiempo solo estuvieron conectados de ese modo, envueltos en ese silencio que decía mucho más que las palabras; por momentos haciendo pequeños comentarios tontos, como si hacía frío o tenía hambre. Ninguno dijo nada para verse, ninguno dijo nada para aclarar que era lo que realmente sentían, ninguno dijo nada para colgar la comunicación, solo siguieron así y Matt se sintió completo y feliz.

Al día siguiente ya pensaría que sería de ellos.


	12. Siempre es mejor pensar antes de actuar.

Todas las noches Harry y Matt encontraban un momento a solas ya sea que se llamaban al móvil; y todas las noches, ellos hablaban muy poco, mayormente solo escuchaban la respiración del otro formándose un ambiente íntimo, casi sexual aunque no hubiera sexo telefónico de por medio. Sin embargo, al día siguiente al verse, ambos actuaban como si nada ocurriera, como si ese vínculo que cada vez era más fuerte, no existiera.

A solas era otra historia.

Cuando filmaron la escena de la boda y necesitaron repetir varias veces más el beso delante de todo el elenco, fue grande y explosivo el sentimiento de deseo que lo consumió. El hecho que estaba nervioso lo aprovechó en beneficio del personaje. Era la primera vez que se sentía así por alguien, incluso sentía distinto con su novia y eso lo aterraba en diversos niveles.

Ese mismo día, aprovecharía que su novia se había ido y pasaría una noche tranquila en su habitación leyendo un poco y tal vez revisando algunas cosas pendientes. Eso tenía en mente mientras caminaba hacia su edificio cuando Matt se acercó a él y ambos sonrieron.

—Terminamos por hoy ¿qué tal si vemos una película? —le preguntó.

Harry intentó saber si al estar a solas con él se sentiría incómodo, igual aceptó la oferta.

—De acuerdo, te veo en una hora.

Ambos se despidieron y Harry fue a darse una ducha y prepararse para el encuentro, quedó en el olvido su noche tranquila. Una vez que Matt apareció, su mundo era una neblina donde solo Matthew existía.

_«Mierda»_

Pasó el tiempo entre viendo que ponerse y meditar si sería buena idea ir donde Matt, tal vez, pensó que exageraba en estar ansioso. Decidiendo que no había nada de malo en verse con un amigo a solas, salió de su apartamento y caminó aprisa hasta llegar frente a la puerta ajena. Tragó duro y casi se va sin tocar; sin embargo, tocó rápido antes de arrepentirse. Sonrió cuando un Matt con el cabello húmedo, en camiseta deportiva, sin zapatos y pantalones de algodón lo recibió con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Pasa! Tengo algo que te hará feliz —le dijo y Harry rió al ver varios videos de música, así que imaginó lo que harían.

— ¿Quieres bailar? —preguntó.

Matt asintió con entusiasmo.

Juntos se sentaron en el sillón y Harry comenzó a revisar los videos, pero le mostró un simple disco en blanco, aparentemente grabado por Matt y por la sonrisa de Matt lo hizo sospechar y al reproducirla rió fuerte al ver que era uno de sus bailes improvisados que solía hacer en solitario para compartir con sus fans.

En ese vídeo en particular, Harry entra a un gimnasio y se pone a bailar en la caminadora con música de fondo de Michael Jackson _“Love never felt so good"_. Ese vídeo obtuvo buenos comentarios entre sus seguidores y sabía que estaba siendo nuevamente reproducido debido al próximo estreno de la serie.

—Vamos enséñame como se baila eso —Matt le pedía rebotando en su asiento.

Harry sentía mucho calor en ese momento.

—Está bien, pero tienes que entender que no es fácil seguir el ritmo a un profesional como yo y al no tener caminadora, obvio, no la usaremos —lo miró un momento simulando estudiarlo y habló muy serio—. No, no usaríamos una caminadora aunque tuviéramos una, no quiero que te rompas el cuello —dijo y vio como Matt se reía a mandíbula abierta.

—Soy fuerte, no dudes que puedo soportar un pequeño golpe —Respondió riendo.

—No, olvídalo, además no entraríamos los dos —refutó Harry riendo —Eres un maldito Yeti.

— ¡Me estás diciendo pie grande!

Vio como Matt  se mostraba ofendido, pero era solo una broma, porque comenzó a hacer cosquillas y ambos rodaron por el sillón y por el suelo. Cuando Harry gritó entre risas “¡me rindo!” ellos se quedaron tendidos en la alfombra con Matt sobre él, ellos estaban agitados. Por un momento, pensó que se besarían, pero su amigo se levantó y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Harry no estaba muy seguro de si debía sentirse aliviado o decepcionado.

Sin decir nada más, volvió a reproducir el vídeo desde el inicio.

Al comenzar la música, Harry intentó despejar la mente, dejó que la tonada sensual lo conquistara. Comenzó primero con movimientos suaves y le pidió Matt que se le uniera después de repetir varias veces unos pasos básicos muy fáciles. Era gracioso ver a un chico tan alto intentar bailar suavemente; lo hacía, pero con algo de torpeza, era gracioso verlo.

Ambos lograron mantener un buen ritmo. Las caderas de ambos se balanceaban una y otra vez al compás de la música. No supo bien en que momento las manos de Matt comenzaron a acariciar su cuerpo, solo sabía que se sentía malditamente relajado y sentía esas caricias tan familiares que se dejó llevar olvidando la coreografía e incluso que ellos eran solo amigos.

Matt se colocó detrás de él y tomó sus caderas moviéndolas, o mejor dicho, moliendas sobre su erección de una forma lenta y dolorosamente deliciosa. Harry se sintió perdido y más cuando sintió los labios en su cuello. Todo pensamiento razonable y cuestionador, quedó olvidado; esa agradable sensación de estar siendo seducido en su propio campo, el baile, estaba haciendo estragos no solo en sus sentimientos, sino que tenía una furiosa erección, la piel le quemaba y a la vez temblaba, su respiración era irregular y no por el esfuerzo de bailar.

Ya casi ni bailaban.

De pronto, Matt lo giró y ambos estaban mirándose a los ojos y sin más, se besaron como nunca lo habían hecho. Imposible no entregarse por completo a la pasión. Harry gimió al sentir la lengua ajena entrar en su boca conquistándolo sin intensión a dejar ninguna parte sin explorar; sus manos contaban otra historia, viajaban por su cuerpo y al apretar su erección, Harry sintió que se iba a correr si seguía tocándolo de esa manera.

No supo bien en qué momento terminaron echados en el sillón, Matt con el pantalón bajado hasta los glúteos y él con el pantalón totalmente abierto. Ellos tenían sus manos en la erección del otro, bombeando sin detenerse, sin importar que tuvieran a alguien en sus vidas.

No, en ese momento,  solo importaba que al fin dieran libertad a lo que sentían, a lo que habían deseado desde siempre.

—No sabes cuánto deseaba tenerte así —le murmuró entre besos y Harry se sintió perdido por la lujuria.

—Yo… necesito…

No pudo terminar la frase porque Matt rodó en sus manos en su saco y bombeó con mayor fuerza presionando la punta de su miembro con uno de sus dedos llevando la humedad a toda la sensible cabeza de hongo. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó para correrse fuerte y duro, casi al mismo tiempo sintió su mano mojarse y supo que Matt también se había corrido. Ambos estaban agitados, sonrientes y sobre todo, saciados.

Ninguno de los dos hizo ademán de pasar a un siguiente nivel, no era necesario.  Ocasionalmente se besaban y hablaban de cualquier cosa, menos de lo que acababa de ocurrir, era como si fuera algo normal entre ellos, al menos así era como lo sentía Harry. Pero como todo lo bueno, ya era hora de volver a la realidad, miró la hora en el reproductor y sabía que su tiempo, juntos, había terminado.

—Tengo que irme —dijo en un susurro y Matt lo besó quitándole el aliento.

—Quédate —susurró igual en sus labios y Harry estuvo a punto de aceptar, pero negó con la cabeza a pesar de que su cuerpo le exigía que lo hiciera.

Ambos no estaban pensando claramente, aún estaban en la burbuja del éxtasis y seguramente si se quedaba ellos tendrían más que besos y masturbaciones.

— ¿Me prestas el baño? —preguntó al pararse.

Matt lo observaba con hambre en su mirada mientras él se acomodaba lo mejor posible su media erección. Matt, le señaló el camino y él sin mirarlo fue a asearse. Al salir del baño fue al encuentro de su amigo y lo encontró ya limpio, arreglado y lo esperaba sentado en el sillón. Harry había perdido la confianza y al parecer eso notó él.

En el baño había pensado lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que debía haber pensado las cosas antes de haber permitido que las cosas fueran tan lejos.

—Bueno, nos vemos mañana —dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Harry se sentía incómodo por la forma preocupada que Matt lo miraba.

—Sí, mañana nos vemos —escuchó en el tono de voz de Matt, desilusión. Harry deseo besarlo nuevamente, pero no lo hizo. Apretó los dientes y solo asintió.

Agradeció que Matt no hiciera ningún movimiento hacia él y solo lo dejara ir porque sabía que se quedaría si le insistía. Sin mirarlo, salió de ese lugar rogando en el fondo que Matt lo detuviera, pero no lo hizo.

Al llegar a su habitación, todo su cuerpo tembló de necesidad. Deseaba volver a Matt y eso era lo que iba a hacer cuando su móvil sonó. Se sobresaltó al ver que era su novia y una terrible sensación pesada se instaló en su corazón.

—Hola nena —saludó con voz ronca.

—Hola, salgo de vacaciones en unos días. Terminé todo lo pendiente y ahora al fin me puedo tomar un tiempo libre ¿te parece si nos vemos en casa cuándo termines las filmaciones de la serie?

Harry inmediatamente se sintió el ser más ruin del mundo, no pudo evitar sentirse terrible por el engaño y la traición que había cometido. Él necesitaba retomar las cosas, su vida y dejar sueños estúpidos de lado.

Ella lo valía, había esperado mucho sin pedir ni exigir nada.

—Sí, haré unos arreglos y nos vemos en casa —en ese momento tomó una resolución que pensó era la más conveniente no solo para ellos sino para su consciencia—. Nena, ¿qué te parece si tenemos nuestra ceremonia al volver a casa? Ya lo hemos aplazado mucho y ambos estaremos libres, podríamos aprovechar para hacerlo de una vez.

Cerró los ojos al escuchar el grito de felicidad que su novia dio.

Él sabía que lo hacía para acallar su consciencia sobre lo que pasó con Matt y lejos de sentirse mejor, se sintió peor. Aun así, era la única solución, Harry necesitaba volver a conectar con su novia y así esa sensación de tristeza por no volver a estar con Matt se le borraría en cuanto su ella sea su esposa.

Sin embargo, en el fondo sabía que solo se estaba engañando a sí mismo.

 

**************

Las filmaciones habían terminado formalmente y cada uno había vuelto a sus respectivos hogares y a sus asuntos pendientes, parte del elenco principal habían terminado antes, solo quedaban pendientes varias presentaciones y pequeños programas especiales, pero eso no sería un problema ya que solo había un par que necesitaba a todo el elenco completo, el resto era según un cronograma de presentaciones.

Matt estaba en su casa y solo quería descansar en la tranquilidad de su hogar y pensar en todo lo que le había ocurrido. Él se sentía ausente de todo, si bien intentó interactuar con todos y mostrarse feliz, por dentro era otra cosa. Sabía que se había sobrepasado con Harry al dejarse llevar cuando estuvieron en su habitación. Ambos habían compartido una intimidad tan intenso que al parecer no había podido con ello, puesto que no volvió ni a llamarlo ni a hablar con él a solas después de esa noche por más que intentó hacerlo; incluso fue a buscarlo a su habitación, pero nunca respondió a su llamada a la puerta ni al móvil.

Harry había sido uno de los primeros que terminó sus escenas y se marchó sin darle la oportunidad de hablar a solas. Matt, se sentía usado, molesto; tal vez, Harry se rascó la comezón, quizás ambos lo hicieron, pero de algo estaba seguro, Matt, quería más de Harry. Su novia había llamado ese día para informarle que no terminaría con su trabajo hasta dos semanas más y eso le daba mucho tiempo a solas para martirizarse.

Ya era de noche cuando se sentó frente a la chimenea y tomó su móvil para revisarlo. Lo había apagado cuando subió al avión para volver a casa y se había olvidado de encenderlo; al hacerlo, notó que tenía varias llamadas perdidas, pero fue la de Dom que llamó su atención. Ellos se habían visto un rato en el bar donde todos fueron a festejar el fin de las filmaciones, al día siguiente viajaban casi todos en distintos horarios.

Frunció el ceño, al comprobar que había varias de él, así que revisó su buzón y escuchó la primera que dejó.

— ¡Ya sabes lo de Harry! Y no nos invitó ¿puedes creerlo? Bueno no importa, es obvio ha sido una decisión de última hora. Llámalo y felicítalo. Revisa sus redes sociales, ha salido en todos lados.

El mensaje terminó.

Lo primero que hizo fue revisar una de las cuentas de Harry y lo que vio le hizo sentir un frío intenso que le caló los huesos.

_« ¿Qué mierda había hecho Harry?»_

 

*************

Harry estaba en casa después de regresar del gimnasio. Necesitaba ocupar su mente después de todo lo que había pasado no solo con Matt de quien no podía olvidarse, sino con la decisión de última hora de casarse. Eso tomó por sorpresa a todos, incluyendo amigos y familiares. Todos pensaron que ella estaba embarazada, pero no era así. Harry se había asustado y la consecuencia había sido casarse, lástima que no pudo explicar eso a todos; en su lugar, solo explicó que era la decisión correcta después de aplazarlo por tanto tiempo.

Se sentó en su sillón a tomar el agua que había sacado del refrigerador y aun con el cabello húmedo por la ducha que se dio, se apoyó en el respaldar y su mirada se perdió en el techo. Ni siquiera habían tenido una luna de miel como se debe, pero eso no les importaban, solo disfrutaron los pocos días en la isla y al parecer para su ahora esposa, fue más que suficiente.

Sin embargo, algo faltaba.

_«Mierda, lo extraño»_

Gimió al entender que había cometido el mayor error de su vida, aun así, no podía hacer nada, lo hecho, hecho estaba y no podía dar marcha atrás. Su esposa relucía de felicidad y él sonreía por inercia, eso era terrible y lo hacía sentirse peor.

—Maldición, solo debía haber sido honesto con ella y no haber actuado tan apresurado —habló para nadie en particular.

Se encontraba a solas en su apartamento y aunque mil personas hubieran estado a su lado, la soledad y tristeza que sentía se acabarían si Matt estuviera ahí, él lo hacía sentir vivo y feliz. Respiró profundo y maldijo cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó insistentemente. Pensado que era su esposa la que había olvidado sus llaves, fue a abrir y se quedó paralizado al ver a quien tenía frente a él.

 _« ¿Lo habría llamado con el pensamiento?»,_ pensó agitado sin quitarle la vista de esos hermosos ojos almendrados.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —la voz de su visitante inesperado era de decepción y eso le dolía.

Harry retrocedió dejando que Matt entrara y cerrara la puerta tras él. Cuando estuvo en el centro de su sala, necesitó todo su auto control para no abrazarlo y besarlo.

 _« ¿Qué tan jodido estaba de la cabeza? Como desearía que estuviéramos desnudos en este preciso momento»_ su mente lo traicionaba, su cuerpo entero zumbaba de deseo, su alma gritaba que lo abrazara y mucho más.

Él no hizo nada para moverse por más que lo necesitaba más que a su próxima respiración, aunque eso le sonara terriblemente cursi, pero era cierto.

—Solo hice… solo hice lo que era correcto —fue la tonta escusa que le dio cuando pudo encontrar su voz.

— ¿Correcto? Harry ¿es correcto que huyas de lo que estamos sintiendo?

— ¿Qué estamos sintiendo? Vamos, somos compañeros de trabajo, buenos amigos que tienen una excelente química; sin embargo, nos dejamos llevar, nos tocamos, nos besamos, incluso el orgasmo que tuvimos… —respiró hondo porque el recuerdo de ese beso lo encendía malamente— eso… eso no lo hacen los amigos, no debía suceder. Olvida lo que sucedió —Harry hablaba sin parar, estaba molesto y excitado a partes iguales—. Además, no sé a qué viene todo ese reclamo. Esa noche no me detuviste, solo dejaste que me fuera. Era obvio, no habías dicho en serio que me quedara, así que creo que fuiste tú el que huyó, no yo.

Sabía que no tenía sentido lo que hablaba que estaba siendo idiota y hasta injusto, pero odiaba verlo parado frente a él, tan atractivo y deseable. Tenía la urgencia de arrancarle la ropa y devorarlo por completo, pero eso no podía ser…. O ¿sí?

—Tú fuiste quien huyó, yo solo no quería presionarte —Respondió casi gruñendo las palabras y se acercó tanto a Harry que este tuvo que tragar fuerte y aunque no retrocedió ante la proximidad, tampoco hizo lo que deseaba, besarlo—. Te llamé pero no contestabas mis llamas, te busqué, pero no respondías, corrías para no quedarte a solas conmigo en el set; entonces me dije: “necesita tiempo” ¿Pero casarte? Harry, cómo pudiste hacerlo sin afrontar antes lo que sentimos. ¡Eso fue egoísta! —lo vio respirar hondo— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, Harry, por qué?

La voz de Matt era baja, triste y hasta derrotada. Harry no soportó más escucharlo repetir sin cesar ¿por qué? Y solo lo abrazó fuerte.

Ambos se estremecieron y sujetándose tanto que no les importaba que el aire les faltara por momentos. Harry tomó entre sus manos la cara de Matt y presionó su frente y nariz contra la de él, no soportaba escuchar la voz de Matt suave y llena de agonía. El arrepentimiento que sentía de haberse casado lo golpeó fuerte quitándole todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones.

Ahí, sujetando el rostro ajeno, entendió que lo que sentía por Matt no era una simple atracción, era un sentimiento fuerte de amor que se fue cocinando a través de toda la temporada de filmación.

Él lo amaba.

En vez de confesárselo, solo atinó a decir lo único que parecía correcto en ese momento.

—Lo hice, porque soy estúpido.

Y lo besó.

 

*****************

Matt quería morirse y a la vez saltaba de felicidad, no había sido una declaración de amor en toda su medida, pero Harry había aceptado con sus palabras que había sido un error casarse y solo se dejó fundir en ese beso abrazador que le estaba dando. A su vez, Matt intentaba transmitirle que todos el miedo, preocupaciones y confusiones estaban bien, aun así, debían haber sido habladas antes.

Aunque ahora ya no importaba, lo importante era lo que sentían algo que no era una simple atracción debido a la buena química ni mucho menos curiosidad, lo que estaban sintiendo no podía dejarse de lado porque era algo mucho más fuerte, más real. Cuando cortaron el beso, ambos estaban agitados. Matt quería más, pero no iba a forzar nada aunque tampoco se iba a ir sin hablar y dejar todo en claro.

—Lo siento, de verdad lo siento tanto, Matt… ahora… —no le permitió decir nada más y lo besó. Esta vez ese beso era más lento, más cariñoso.

Nuevamente al cortar el beso, ambos sonrieron y sin dejar de tocarse, se fueron a sentar al sillón.

—Necesitamos saber exactamente lo que sentimos, Harry. No puedo negar que hay algo más fuerte entre nosotros y sé que te has dado cuenta de eso —dijo mientras tenía entre sus manos las de Harry y éste apoyaba su cabeza en el respaldar mirando hacia él, la pose era tan natural como si hubieran sido pareja desde muchos años antes.

—Lo sé, pasa algo fuerte entre nosotros. Sin embargo, tienes que entender que no podemos dejar fuera a quienes han estado a nuestro lado por tanto tiempo —Harry habló despacio y sin dejar de mirar sus manos entrelazadas.

—Tenemos que poner las cosas en orden y sé que tomará tiempo en especial si queremos que esto sea algo mucho más serio. Vamos a superar esto, lo vamos a hacer, pero no me pidas que te deje de lado porque no lo haré. Así no renueven la serie, no pienso estar alejado de ti —la voz de Matt era de urgencia y hasta con toques de desesperación.

Sonrió cuando vio a Harry sonreírle.

—De acuerdo, vamos a solucionar esto.

Matt no pudo evitar la gran sonrisa que le salió al mirarlo a los ojos y ver que estuviera tan relajado y sonriente frente a él.

—Sabes que lo que has dicho se puede traducir como un “te amo” —soltó una carcajada cuando vio la expresión de Harry entre asustada y sonriente—. Recuerda que es así como Magnus le afirma que ama a Alec.

—Es verdad —le respondió Harry sorprendido para luego soltar una gran carcajada—. Sí, creo que es eso lo que significa, igual vamos a ir paso a paso.

Fue lo único que dijo y ambos se volvieron a besar.

—Vamos a poner las cosas en orden, Harry —la voz de Matt sonaba amortiguada y éste solo asentía y lo besaba con mayor ímpetu.

Ahora solo les quedaba trabajar con lo que sentía, pero no podían ir más allá hasta que no fueran sinceros con sus parejas y así, solo así, poder estar juntos realmente.


	13. Epilogo: Cuando las cosas van encaminadas.

 

_“Todo un éxito ha sido el estreno de la nueva serie de AB…”_

_“El mejor estreno de la cadena de televisión…”_

_“Un gran revuelo ha causado el primer episodio de Shad…”_

 

El día del estreno de la serie, todos se reunieron y después de un par de horas de ver el episodio, salieron a festejar los primeros datos de la medición de la audiencia que les alcanzaron antes que a nadie. Todos estaban felices porque les había ido mucho mejor de lo que esperaban. Las redes sociales habían colapsado, con mensajes de todo tipo y cada uno de los actores ahora multiplicó sus seguidores. Todo era más que perfecto.

Dom caminaba por el pasadizo amplio del edificio donde vivía Alberto y recordó el primer beso que compartieron, eso lo hizo detenerse en el balcón del área común del lugar. Tenía la respiración agitada y agradecía que ahora su amigo terminara con su novia, aunque sonara egoísta y hasta hipócrita, él no quería compartirlo con nadie.

Recordar cómo se dio ese primer beso y que Alberto ya no tenía novia lo hizo sonreír.

_“Se encontraban en el bar disfrutando de la acogida de la serie. Era una lástima que Harry y Matt no se quedaron mucho tiempo, al parecer esos dos ya estaban en alguna clase de acuerdo porque se les notaba a ambos mucho más cómodos al estar juntos, al punto que se veía cierta intimidad entre ambos._

_—Un centavo por tus pensamientos._

_Dom se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Alberto y sonrió abiertamente al ver que estaba con algunos tragos. Eso era gracioso, porque su amigo si bien no era tímido, aunque pareciera, de ese modo se ponía accesible y dejaba que lo bromeara a más no poder._

_—Si tuviera que vender mis pensamientos, puedes jurar que no costarían centavos, sino millones —respondió bufando._

_—No te vendas tan caro. El presumido es Jace, no tú._

_Dom no aguantó y jaló a su amigo a sus brazos. En ese momento estaban en una amplia mesa donde el resto del elenco y parte de la producción estaba riendo y hablando. Nadie les prestaba atención porque ellos siempre se mostraban más que amistosos y eso le convenía._

_—Para tu suerte no soy Jace —le dijo al oído mientras pasaba la punta de su lengua por todo el contorno de ésta. Alberto se estremeció y se presionó un poco más a él._

_—No juegues, Dom —susurró Alberto y se volvió a estremecer cuando Dom pasó su lengua ahora por el cuello._

_Estuvo a punto de dejar una marca en la piel, sin embargo, no lo hizo, solo se retiró lo suficiente para poder hablarle al oído._

_—Vámonos de aquí._

_Los ojos de Alberto revoloteaban mirando por todo el lugar. Dom se asombró cuando vio a su amigo levantarse y sonreírle, se despidió de todos y al preguntarle a él si compartiría un taxi, Dom supo que ésta era su mayor y única oportunidad._

_—Claro, compartamos un taxi, ya estoy cansando —habló intentando aparentar cansancio, pero Isaia lo miraba con una sonrisa petulante en su rostro._

_«Al diablo si alguien se da cuenta»_

_Después de despedirse de todos, juntos salieron sin decir nada, tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron hacia su hotel. Siguieron sin hablar hasta que Alberto se paró en su habitación y sin abrir la puerta se apoyó en esta y lo miró directamente a los ojos._

_—Sabes que me gustas, sabes que me muero por besarte y si no quisieras lo mismo no estaríamos en la puerta de tu habitación —habló Dom con la voz ronca al ver que Alberto no hizo ademán alguno de entrar ni de decir nada, tenía miedo de que se arrepintiera._

_—Sí, me gustas mucho, pero no estoy dispuesto a pasar más allá de simples besos y quizás caricias… bueno, tú sabes a lo que me refiero…_

_Dom se presionó al cuerpo de Alberto y este gimió débilmente. En sus ojos se dejaba ver el deseo que sentía por él._

_—Te prometo que solo serán besos… y caricias, nada más._

_«Por ahora»_

_Alberto asintió y sonrió mostrándole que tal vez se pudiera dejar convencer para hacer algo más que eso._

_Se separaron el tiempo necesario para que Alberto abriera la puerta y entraran. Lo vio encender las luces y para su asombro, se quitó todo lo que le estorbaba, quedándose solo con una camiseta delgada y sus pantalones. Dom paseó su mirada desde sus pies desnudos hasta el cabello alborotado y deseo que estuviera desnudo._

_Alberto se le acercó y sin avisar lo besó._

_Si pensó que él sería tímido y recatado, pues fue todo lo contrario. Su beso fue fuego líquido, su lengua vertió dulce veneno del más puro éxtasis. Sintió que lo consumía, lo devoraba. Intentando seguirle el ritmo al más demandante beso que alguien le hubiera dado antes, se encontró sujetándole del rostro, su propia lengua invadía la boca ajena y comenzaba una danza que le estaba quitando la cordura. Al romper el beso, Dom se vio queriéndole quitar la camiseta a lo que Alberto no opuso resistencia, es más, le estaba quitando a él la ropa de la parte superior._

_Cuando sus dorsos quedaron al descubierto, Alberto sonrió._

_—Así es como deseaba… tenerte —lo dijo a la vez que iba acariciando cada parte de su piel provocándole una furiosa erección._

_—Al… no me digas que sigues pensando en que no…_

_No pudo seguir hablando porque Alberto lo volvió a besar y esta vez fue más salvaje. Mordía sus labios al punto del delicioso dolor, chupaba su lengua como si le estuviera dando una mamada y como si no fuera suficiente, estaba gimiendo como si lo estuviera jodiendo._

_Sin saber bien como, le abrió el pantalón y al meter la mano en la ropa interior y rozar la erección de Alberto haciéndolo silbar un jadeo, sin embargo, no pudo llegar más lejos ya que su propio celular sonó, cortando la pasión. Agitado, confundido y aún excitado, contesto sin mirar._

_«—Domy ¿ya estás en tu habitación? —su novia preguntó.»_

_—Cariño, acabas de interrumpirme en algo importante —respondió mirando intensamente a Alberto que estaba agitado y mostrando una gran erección, se alejó lo suficiente para volver a cerrar su bragueta, Dom no se lo impidió—. Estoy con Alberto añadió con voz ronca._

_«—Dime que dijo sí»_

_—Aún no le digo nada, pero lo voy a hacer —Dom vio a Alberto fruncir el ceño, era obvio, lo confundía la conversación que tenía con su novia—. Nos interrumpiste justo cuando nos besábamos._

_Observó cómo Alberto retrocedía por completo y mostraba una expresión de asombro y temor._

_— ¡Estás loco! ¡Cómo le dices eso! —Susurro Alberto con voz incrédula._

_Dom le sonrió y extendió su mano, no quería asustarlo, tampoco iba a aceptar que se alejara. Alberto, como siempre, lo sorprendió tomando su mano y se acercó sin resistencia. En sus ojos había anhelo y la lujuria había vuelto a sus ojos._

_—Cariño, te llamo después —y colgó la llamada.”_

 

Sonrió y respiró profundo, esa noche no pasó nada entre ellos, se limitaron a hablar de lo que sentían y sobre la relación que tenía con su novia. Alberto se asombró de cómo era la dinámica de su relación.

 _“Estamos en una relación libre_ —le explicó— _, cuando tenemos trabajo que nos impide estar juntos y alguien nos agrada lo suficiente para estar con esa persona, no nos limitamos. Eso no influye en lo que sentimos el uno por el otro. Ya sabes que en este mundo es imposible que no encuentres a alguien que te guste y para nosotros eso está bien, no lo tomamos como infidelidad si el otro lo permite_ —Alberto asombrosamente lo comprendió _”._

Ahora, ellos estaban en la misma ciudad y su novia estaba filmando en Dallas y no la vería por muchos días. Eso quería decir que Alberto y él podían pasar su tiempo juntos.

Sonrió al pensar en que ese día ellos al fin podía pasar de besos y caricias. Esperaba estar en la habitación de Alberto por lo menos en un día entero. Retomó su camino hacia el apartamento y sacó la llave que le había dado. Antes de abrir la puerta, respiró hondo y elevando una pequeña plegaría para que al llegar el momento de separarse, él pudiera hacerlo sin ningún problema.

Abrió la puerta y en la sala encontró con Alberto que al parecer salía de la ducha con una toalla en la cintura, el cabello mojado y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Te estaba esperando.

Dom cerró la puerta, se acercó a su amante y le quitó la toalla, ambos se sentaron en el sillón. Alberto no perdió tiempo, se sentó a horcadas sobre sus caderas y comenzó a balancearse sobre él quitándole todo el aliento a la vez que devoraba su boca. Sin perder tiempo, sus manos comenzaron a masajear las redondas nalgas ajenas y su amante le desabotonaba el pantalón. Sin demora, alzó las caderas para que su ropa bajara sin problemas y así quedara expuesta su erección.

Gimió fuerte cuando Alberto rompió el beso para acariciar toda su longitud. Rezongó cuando lo dejó para moverse a buscar algo entre los cojines; sin embargo, su protesta no duró mucho cuando vio que sacó una botella de lubricante y una tira de condones. Con rapidez, vio como rompía un empaque y forraba su falo haciendo silbar de deseo, sin demora, vertió lubricante preocupándose de abarcar todo el miembro. No le dio tiempo a decir ni hacer nada ya que sin preparación ni juegos previos, se alineó sobre su erección forrada y bajó hasta hundirse por completo haciendo que ambos jadearan.

Al recuperar el aire no pudo evitar preguntar lo obvio.

 _— ¿_ Estabas preparado…? _—_ habló Dom jadeante. Alberto sonrió y comenzó una cabalgada lenta y agonizante.

—He estado preparado desde que te conocí.

Fue lo último que hablaron antes de dejarse llevar.

La Cabalgata que impuso Alberto comenzó a hacerse salvaje, era excitante para Dom ver como su amante se perdía en la pasión y arqueaba la espalda justo cuando lo acomodó un poco mejor y su miembro dio en el punto dulce de él haciéndolo gemir sin vergüenza alguna. Dom lo sujetaba fuerte de las caderas cuando Alberto comenzaba a perder el ritmo de la cabalgata, esa era la señal que el orgasmo pronto llegaría.

Dom, lo levantó y acomodó en el sillón y comenzó a penetrarlo con fuerza haciendo esta vez gritar hasta que el mismo Alberto provocó su orgasmo masturbándose con movimientos rápidos de su mano, él no soportó la presión corriéndose después de unas embestidas más con su nombre en sus labios.

El último pensamiento coherente que tuvo Dom fue que dejarlo de lado o por un tiempo mientras compartía con su novia, iba a ser imposible, ya era adicto a Alberto.

_«Estoy jodido si pienso que eso será fácil alejarme»_

 

***************

**Unos meses después**

 

_“¡Confirmado! Habrá una segunda temporada de la exitosa serie…”_

 

Matt estaba sentado en su sofá con el móvil en la mano, estaba solo en casa ya que su aún novia estaba en un certamen al otro lado del país. Todavía recordaba la conversación que tuvieron la noche anterior, no fue incómoda pero tampoco fue grata. Ella lo sabía.

Observó por la ventana hacia el jardín, el sol estaba arriba desde hacía unas horas y el día prometía ser cálido y agradable. Bajó la mirada al móvil que tenía en la mano y no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba feliz que las cosas con Harry se estaban fortaleciendo cada vez más y a pesar de que ambos decidieron ir con calma sabía que el momento de tomar una decisión definitiva estaba llegando inevitablemente.

Nuevamente la conversación con su novia volvió a su mente.

_“—Siento no haber podido ir ¿cuántas veces quiere que me disculpe? —Matt respondió con voz aburrida a su novia que no dejaba de mencionar lo molesta que estaba porque no viajó con ella._

_—No, no quiero que te sigas disculpando más, lo único que deseo es que seas sincero y me digas la razón por la que no deseabas venir._

_El silencio que se implantó en la línea fue tan sepulcral que Matt se estremeció al darse cuenta de que con su silencio decía demasiado._

_—Eres consciente que debemos tomar una decisión sobre nosotros cuando vuelva ¿verdad?_

_—Sí, lo sé.”_

_«Infierno de mierda que se me armará si no logro que ella entienda»_

Su móvil sonó sacándolo de sus cavilaciones y al ver quien era, sonrió contestando con un anhelo que siempre lo sorprendía.

—Hola, Harry.

—Demoraste en contestar —respondió Harry con voz sonriente—, seguro estabas en las nubes.

—Culpable —dijo Matt riendo.

Él no dejó que sonará más de dos veces.

—Tengo que viajar en un par de días a terminar unos compromisos para quedar libre para el inicio de las grabaciones.

—Igual yo así que no podremos vernos… ¿En cuánto?

—Matt, pide un deseo —lo interrumpió.

Él no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y desear que estuviera a su lado, cuando el timbre de su casa sonó, dio un salto y abrió los ojos entre asustado y confundido. No esperaba a nadie, así que dedujo que era su novia había adelantado su viaje.

—Espera un momento, por favor —dijo a Harry y se levantó para abrir la puerta.

Al hacerlo, encontró a Harry con una gran sonrisa en la cara y el móvil aún en su oreja.

— ¿Demoraras mucho? Tengo tarifa económica y me queda poco saldo —habló sarcástico al móvil.

Matt después de quedarse paralizado por la sorpresa jaló hacia el interior del apartamento ansioso de tenerlo en sus brazos, éste sonriente se dejó llevar hasta el interior de la casa. Rápido cortaron las llamadas, cerraron la puerta y sin decir nada, se besaron como si se hubieran visto en años.

Así pasaron de besos a caricias sin dejar nada sin tocar y rápidamente los gemidos se dejaron escuchar. Las manos de Matt exploraron a Harry sin reservas ni restricciones.

—Espera…

Escuchó que Harry le dijo a su vez que le sacaba la camiseta y Matt lo guió a su habitación. La prudencia y la razón se perdieron en cuanto cruzaron el umbral de su apartamento. Al llegar al cuarto, se quitaron los zapatos como podían y los pantalones ya estaban en sus tobillos. Rieron de lo gracioso que se veían al intentar dar saltos para quitárselos por completo.

Una vez desnudos y muy excitados, Harry, se tumbó en la gran cama y se presentó ante él lamiéndose los labios mientras su mano acariciaba toda su longitud llorosa y comenzaba a gemir fuerte. Matt estaba maravillado con el espectáculo que estaba presenciando, no lo podía creer. En su mente, algo le decía que reaccionara que se diera cuenta de la realidad; sin embargo, todo racionamiento estaba fuera de discusión y de meditación.

Matt sin perder tiempo se echó sobre su pronto a ser amante y sin pensarlo dos veces, fue por el lubricante del cajón del velador y con manos algo temblorosas vertió un poco en sus dedos. Sin perder tiempo, comenzó a trabajar en la entrada de Harry sin demora y manteniendo la vista en el espectáculo que le estaba dando. El gemido casi agónico que soltó casi logra que se corriera antes de tiempo, necesitó respirar profundo y concentrarse en las vacas que tanto amaba con tal de no parecer un adolescente precoz y soltar su carga antes.

—Es suficiente… —gimió Harry.

Aunque Matt sabía que no era así, no le importó, alineó su miembro a la entrada ajena y poco a poco se introdujo pulgada a pulgada.

No estaba ni a la mitad y sentía sus bolas a punto de reventar. Necesitó detenerse un momento y contar avestruces peladas con tal de distraer su mente, cuando pensó estar listo para seguir siguió adentrándose hasta que sus bolas chocaron con el culo de Harry y éste soltó el aire en un intento seguro de acostumbrase a tenerlo dentro.

—Es ahora o nunca…

No supo quién lo dijo y no le importó, comenzó un ritmo duro en sus embestidas y entre gemidos y lamentos placenteros ambos se fundieron al éxtasis de estar al fin jodiendo hasta la locura. Cada entrada y cada salida, cada movimiento de las caderas ajenas contra su pelvis y cada ruido y palabras soltadas en medio de la pasión era combustible para llevar a Matt a punto de la dulce y deliciosa locura.

Más pronto de lo que hubiera deseado, sintió que la entrada, de por sí estrecha, se apretaba al punto de estrangular dolorosamente su miembro. Abrió los ojos que no sabía que los tenía cerrados y pudo ver como Harry arqueaba la espalda y gritaba su nombre. Líneas lechosas llegaban hasta su quijada y bañaban su pecho haciendo que perdiera el poco control que tenía y el clímax lo golpeó de improviso. Se vino fuerte que pensó que moriría en ese momento, pero de felicidad. Luces de colores y manchas negras nublaron su vista en lo que fue un espectacular orgasmo.

Matt cayó sobre Harry exhausto sin importarle mancharse. Ambos gimieron cuando su miembro salió del culo de Harry totalmente flácido y agotado. Él se dejó caer a un lado intentando recuperar el aliento. De pronto sintió la cama moverse y vio que Harry se levantaba e iba al baño. Sonrió al verlo caminar con precaución mientras una línea blanca caía entre sus piernas desde su culo; sí, lo había jodido cómo era debido.

—Matt… Matt ¿qué sucede? Parecía que ibas a tener un ataque al corazón —dijo Harry asustado mientras lo sujetaba de los hombros y lo guiaba dentro de la casa sentándolo en uno de los sillones.

Matt parpadeó varias veces al darse cuenta de que al parecer había tenido un brote sicótico, si cabía la palabra. Harry sí había llegado a su casa y se veía preocupado, el teléfono quedó olvidado en algún lugar.

—Yo… yo… no lo sé…

Fue lo único que pudo decir Matt al darse cuenta de que había sido un sueño húmedo vívido, despierto y se avergonzó cuando Harry miró sus pantalones. No necesitó verse a sí mismo y verificar que su ropa estaba mojada, mojada con la corrida espectacular y alucinante que había tenido, aunque sucediera en su mente.

—Tú…

—No digas nada y bésame —habló en un susurro justo antes de atraerlo a un beso abrazador.

Porque tal vez no sea estúpido al pensar en que los sueños y deseos se pueden hacer realidad más veces de lo que uno piensa.

 

Fin de temporada.


End file.
